Shelinda
by Leamsi
Summary: SEASON FINALE OF SHELINDA! Shelinda reunites all the former guests and we see If everything ends happily.
1. Pilot Episode

Hello again everyone, I'm Leamsi. You may remember me from such stories as "X-2 and the City" and "X-3 Vegnasin: 3 stories in 1" this is another story I will try to make a mark on. After working in Luca as a news reporter. Shelinda was given the chance to have her own talk show. If she wants to keep her show on the air she needs to pop. So her first guests are of course...The Gullwings.

**Shelinda**

**Pilot: Gullwings Episode**

Shelinda: Hello everyone and welcome to "Shelinda!". (crowd cheers) thank you, thank you. This is our first episode and hopefully far from our last. On today's show we have a very special group. These people have really helped Spira once and again. Mostly their unofficial leader, a very special lady...(cheering)... That's right! please welcome the sphere-hunting team, The Gullwings!

The Gullwings walk out one by one starting with Rikku, followed by Paine and Buddy. Then Yuna with Tidus followed by Brother. They all sit down in a row of chairs facing the audience.

Shelinda: Welcome, First off I am noticing something missing and (looks at Tidus) I guess something found. (laughter)

Brother: Well yes... um, Shinra our engineer, has left the team to join Gippal in the Machine Faction.

Yuna: And...well your right. (holding hands) I found him again.

Shelinda: It is good to see you again. But if I may ask, where were you?

Tidus: Well umm...After Sin was destroyed...I...

Yuna: He...he...ffff-fell off the airship, into the sea. (gasp)

Tidus: Uh...yeah... I fell off the airship during the explosion. I was knocked out and when I awoke I found myself at the shore of a deserted island. I lived there alone for two years. Until one day I finished a raft and paddled my way to Besaid.

Yuna: That's where I saw him on the shore. Rikku noticed him first. When I saw I made Brother

crash-dive down to Besaid.

Brother: (gloats) Luckily I'm a good-pilot. (laughs)

Rikku: At least better than you are a leader. (harder laughs)

Shelinda: (giggling) Okay...okay... Back to you. Did you catch up on what your girl has been doing since you were gone. Throwing concerts, Playing Blitzball, etc...

Tidus: She really has changed, and I think for the better.

Crowd: awww! Beso, beso, beso, beso...

A/N: "Beso" is the Spanish word for: "kiss". I just thought it sounded better.

He gives her a soft, tender kiss on the cheek, and she return the favor on the lips. The crowd goes wild!

It is time to take our first commercial break. Well be back talking the two ladies that complete the Gullwings' YRP. Stay Tuned... (theme music)

Commercial#1

Dancing Girls appear along with Oak'a XXIII and Wantz

(can-can music)

Welcome! Welcome to Oaka's!

Welcome to Oaka's!

Welcome to Oaka's!

Wel-wel-wel-wel-wel-welcome!

Welcome to Oaka's! Were cheaper than Rin!

Located at the New Lake Macalania Museum.

(Theme music)

Shelinda: And were back! (cheers) Now let's talk to the other two ladies we have here. Rikku and "Paine" is it?

Paine: correct.

Shelinda: Now could you tell us a little about yourself?

Paine: Well two years ago... I was a Crusader, and a recorder of applicants for the "Crimson Squad."

During an assignment. It had been proven a huge failure, After the Calm arrived. And spherehunters became popular. I heard about auditions in the Calm Lands, to become a Gullwing. I remember it well

FLASHBACK AHEAD

It was a hot day. When I arrived the place was packed! Most people were there just to be in the same team as the High Summoner.

Yuna: Wait! I wasn't a Gullwing then!

Brother: Well um... it was when Rikku went to see you in Besaid!

Paine: Anyway...at the Calm Lands I saw what made me determined to join. That big red machine. I've always had this dream of flying one of those. This was going to be my chance.

After 6 hours of waiting I was up.

Brother: Yes and you are?

Paine: Paine.

Buddy: Nice to meet you Paine, I am Buddy and this is Brother, Now We will ask you a few questions and you please answer honestly.

Brother: Why do you want to join our team?

Paine: Because of that (points at ship) My Al Bhed friend told me about airships. If they were real I wanted to fly one.

Buddy: (mumbles to Brother) Finally someone that doesn't mention Yuna

Brother: Crid ib (Shut up). What skills can you offer the team?

Paine: Well I am a top-class warrior, and I can easily kick your ass.

Buddy: (chuckles), Now, In case of the High Summoner not being able to join us, would that effect your participation?

Paine: Not really, I told you I'm here for that. (airship)

Buddy: Thank you very much, Paine. If there are any further questions (Paine shakes head) Well then, first off I would like to congratulate you. You have passed on to the second round. If you could wait in the ship we will proceed then on.

Paine: Thank you.

FLASHBACK OVER

Paine: After that things narrowed down until Barkeep, Shinra and I were chosen.

Shelinda: Barkeep?

Rikku: He is our Hypello bartender. He left us also, to raise a family and open a cafe in the Moonflow.

Shelinda: I see... And Rikku, How did you get involved in all this...

Rikku: Well...After the Calm I returned to Bikanel to help out clearing the ruins of Home. We tried but It was hopeless. So must of us Al Bhed left. Brother heard this crazy story about an airship way up north past Zanarkand. I told him he was nuts, but he took a ship, some crewand heheaded off...6 months later he comes back, With a rusted heap of metal. He said it was an airship but it looked nothing like it. We took it apart and rebuilt it and gave it its nice paint job.

FLASHBACK

Rikku: Yay! So what are going to call ourselves?

Buddy: How about the "Gullforce"?

Brother: Nah, The "Gull-Getters"

Rikku: What's with the "Gull" thing?

Buddy and Brother: (nervously) Nothing!

Rikku: Yeah...Right... Well since we are going to fly, How about the "Gullwings"?

Brother: I like it!

Buddy: Works for me.

FLASHBACK OVER

Rikku: ...and that's how the Gullwings started.

Shelinda: And how you manage to get Yuna involved?

Rikku Well...

Shelinda: Just one sec. I'm being told we have to go to commercial. When we come back, find out more about Yuna and some dirty secrets and rumors, we found out about. We'll put them to the test here on "Shelinda!" (theme music)

For tickets to Shelinda, write to us at;

Shelinda

Luca Sphere Studios

Stadium Bridge, Luca

Come and enjoy!

COMMERCIAL #2

Announcer: ON SALE NOW!

"Connection" the premiere album by the only and only, Yuna!

Included are her greatest hits: real Emotion and 1000 Words,

And her newest chart-topper; "Just Wanna Dance"

"I Just wanna dance all night long."

"In a suit, or in a thong"

ON SALE NOW!

Shelinda: Welcome back! Before the break, we were talking to Rikku, who was about to tell us how she got Yuna to join her team.

Rikku: Well... One day we received sphere waves coming from Mt. Gagazet. The team was just

me, Buddy and Brother. Since these two all they knew was how to pilot, I was stuck doing ALL the work. When we arrived we met with Kimahri...

FLASHBACK

Rikku: Hello Kimahri!

Kimahri: Good to see Rikku again.

Brother: We came because of a spherewave. So excuse me (they look around the area.)

Kimahri: That was Kimahri: Ronso young found sphere playing on mountain. Kimahri watched it and Kimahri surprised. Please give this to Yuna.

Buddy: What's on it?

Rikku: Let's see...(watching sphere)... was that?

Kimahri: Kimahri not sure. This Rikku needs to give to Yuna.

Rikku: Of course! Let's go guys... Guys?

(the guys left onward to look around more)

Guys: HELP!

Rikku: Oh no! (Rikku and Khimahri run to the rescue.)

Rikku and Khimahri arrive and the two Al Bhed were trapped by fiends. With Kimahri aiding her, Rikku was able to finish them off but fell to the ground weak.

Rikku: I can't go on! We need more people.

Brother: No we don't! Were just fine with you!

Rikku: Really then I quit!

Brother: WHAT!

Rikku: Either find more or I'm gone!

Brother: FINE! We'll host auditions.

Buddy: But whose gonna join a ragtag team?

Rikku: Maybe Yunie?

Buddy: Yuna?

Rikku: Sure, when Yuna sees this sphere, she's going to want to find more.

Brother: That's Right! We can host auditions and promote the chance to be in the same sphere hunting team as the High Summoner!

Rikku: Hold on!

Brother: Rikku you must get Yuna to join. (firmly) No matter what, as your leader I order you!

Rikku: What!

Brother: Fine, (desperately) As your Brother I'm begging you!

Rikku: Consider it done!

FLASHBACK OVER

Rikku: And that's it...

Shelinda: Interesting?

Yuna: I met Rikku in Besaid and then I just ran off.

Shelinda: Wow! Thank you so much. And when we come back, Secrets And Rumors...

(theme music)

COMMERCIAL# 3

Coming up... after "Shelinda"

"Blitzball Today!" with Nhoj and Neddam.

A/N: Some Comments made on are based on tiny scenes and options in both X and X-2, possible spoilers ahead.

Shelinda: Welcome back! (cheers)

Now let's get to the juicy.

Our first rumor is from Guadosalam, It says that during the summoner's pilgrimage, You were heard talking to another guardian, Lulu. About your infatuation to Yuna, We received word that you told Lulu that "she was more your type"

CROWD: OOOOHHHH!

Yuna: What! Why you... (starts raising fists at Tidus, crowd chants, FIGHT!)

Tidus: Wait...wait...wait! Yuna I only told her that as a joke, She was telling me to better stay away since you were marrying Seymour.

Rikku: It think he is telling the truth. I sort of remember that?

Yuna: Really! (stops) I'm sorry...

Tidus: It's okay (they Hug, crowd "awwww's")

Shelinda: Rikku, the next one is yours. It says that you have had a wild affair with the Machine Faction's leader, Gippal?

Rikku: Frid! (What!) What are you saying?

Shelinda: Hey don't shoot the messenger.

Paine: (chuckles)

Rikku: (suspicious) Paine?

Paine: I was doing nothing.

Rikku: Hmph. Say it!

Shelinda: Yes Paine, please tell us what is on your mind.

Paine: Gippal and Rikku have known each a long time. When I was in the squad, He was part of my my crew. He always treated me as "one-of-the-guys" So he told me many times about this hot, blonde Al Bhed girl. Who was the daughter of Cid, their leader. He loves to brag.

SILENCE FALLS ALL OVER

Rikku runs off the stage crying.

Yuna: Rikku! (runs after here)

Tidus: Hey Wait! (runs off)

Paine: Rikku I'm sorry! (runs)

Buddy and Brother: Umm, we got to go now (runs)

Shelinda: Well I got to run too. Stick around for Blitzball Today! Goodbye!

THEME MUSIC PLAYS:

END.

Please review, If Shelinda gets enough "ratings" she'll get a more late time-slot.


	2. Episode Two: Gippal,Nooj,and Baralai

**Shelinda**

Episode II: The Crimson Three

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hello everyone! Welcome back to "Shelinda!" Well I have great news. After the tremendous ratings we got from our first episode. We are now in a better time-slot going from daytime to night!

(crowd cheers) So If you thoughts things were great now... They are just going to get better.

Now, On today's show we bring you the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction, Gippal! The praetor of New Yevon, Baralai! and the Youth League's leader, mevyn Nooj!

The three gentlemen were already seated when the camera turn to them. Form left to right it was Baralai, then Gippal, then Nooj.

Shelinda: Thank you all for coming. First off, Baralai and Nooj... Now that your groups have been having peace talks why haven't you two created some sort of alliance party.

Nooj: Well as easy as it was for us to unite. It isn't that way with our followers.

Baralai: Also, there are many issues we need to cover.

Shelinda: And Gippal, what is the Al Bhed's opinion on this?

Gippal: We Al Bhed have always been able to manage ourselves. So we're fine. Hopefully these two will learn from the master (points to himself. The other two roll their eyes)

Shelinda: You three seem close?

Baralai: We are. All three of us were candidates for the Crimson Squad...

Shelinda: Wait? Paine told us that you Baralai was in the squad, but she never mentioned Gippal or Nooj.

Gippal: We were all in the same group, including Paine. She was our recorder.

Shelinda: So you all go way back. (nod heads) Any further, back?

Nooj: No, I am from Kilika, Gippal is from Bikanel and Baralai is from Bevelle. So none of us knew each other until the squad started.

Shelinda: I see. It is time for us to take our first commercial break, Stay Tuned! (theme music)

COMMERCIAL

(Three Macalania musicians softly playing to a crowd. Barkeep Hypello walks in front off the camera)

Barkeep: Come to new cafe in Moonflow yesh. Tonight we b-be having mushic and danshing, yesh. Moonflow Cafe on the shouth bank. Come Yesh?

(Theme music)

Shelinda: And were Back! (crowd applauses) Okay, As I said before; Our programs are now being aired at night so we can have a little more fun. So guys we must settle some problems appearing in the media. First off Nooj, have there been any problems between your organization and the Leblanc Syndicate? Or is it more like problems between you and Leblanc?

Crowd: UUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Nooj: (nervous chuckling) Um.. well.. You see Leblanc and I are having umm...irreconcilable differences, between our parties, yeah our PARTIES!

Gippal: (laughs to himself)

Shelinda: Don't laugh so easily! Where have you been this past week.?

Gippal: Well I was in Bikanel. We found the entrance to a preserved machina storage room. Actually I just arrived here straight from Bikanel and plan to go back when I'm done.

Shelinda: And have you seen and news or current events?

Gippal: No

Shelinda: Well then I am afraid you might want to know about this. (holds out a small box, She opens it and pulls out a sphere) Do you know what this is?

Nooj: Oh no.

Baralai: Um Shelinda, please don't?

Gippal: What is she talking about, What is that sphere?

Shelinda: Well according to the box it is "Gippal: Sex Machine"

Gippal: Huh?

Shelinda: It's a sex sphere, with you and a young girl who shall remain anonymous.

Gippal: Sex sphere? Me, a sex sphere! No way! That is a fake!

Shelinda: You sure. (reading box) "_See the horny Al Bhed leader, Do it again and a again, non-stop with his the everlasting machina in his pants and his AlBhed bitch. As she screams in ecstasy and he releases loads of ecstasy on her."_

Gippal: Well that description sounds right about me, but that is not me!

Shelinda: Hmm, Yeah... should we play it and find out?

Crowd: PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!

Gippal: No! Don't!

Shelinda: What are you afraid of? You said it's not you.

Gippal: Yeah but...

Shelinda: PLAY IT!

Gippal: (panic) STOP, (guilty) Alright I confess! I made a tape with Rikku, from the Gullwings! Okay! We were experimenting around with machina and I'm Sorry! (crying) Is IT SUCH A CRIME!

Shelinda: (paralyzed) umm...

The sphere plays, It is Shelinda backstage.

Shelinda in sphere: Gippal, You just got "Loco'd in Luca!" (laughs)

(sphere stops) (crowd laughs)

Shelinda: (giggles nervously) It was a joke?

Gippal doesn't pay attention and continues to cry in front of the camera.

Baralai: How can you be so cruel?

Shelinda: I'm sorry, but it's "Shelinda Prime time!" (crowd cheers)

Baralai: Still that is just not right. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Shelinda: O.K. Baralai. You asked for it... Recent reports and paparazzi photos have shown you and the former summoner Isaaru. Out in the Bevelle nightlife.

Baralai: We're partners in New Yevon.

Shelinda: Are you sure it's just New Yevon. Sources tell me you are in-fact a homosexual.

Crowd: UUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYY!

Baralai: (angry) THATS NOT TRUE!

Shelinda: Then explain,

Baralai: There is nothing to explain. We merely are both into the same hobbies. So we take part in them together.

Shelinda: Including, going to such nightspots as "Summoner's OTHER Staff" and "Big as A Shoopuf"?

Baralai: (angry) We go there to protest those establishments.

Shelinda: Where are your signs? Pamphlets Any symbol of propaganda?

Baralai: Ummm. It is an internal protest. Listen I'm not Gay!

Shelinda: Are you willing to prove it?

Baralai:I will shout it from Gagazet if I have to!

Shelinda: Fine. After the break, Baralai faces the GAY TEST! (theme music)

COMMERCIAL #2

(Leblanc's Theme Plays. Leblanc is on her bed laying in a provocative position)

Leblanc: Hello Loves. It's me, Leblanc. Join me Tuesday's at 9 pm. When my new reality show "Syndicate Style" airs. Where I find out who of these 20 hot guys has the style, the strength, and the sex drive, to be my new top henchmen. Join me won't you?

Announcer: That "Syndicate Style" Tuesdays a 9.

COMMERCIAL #3

(An Al Bhed man, slides out from under a machina all dirty and sweaty. A co-worker walks by him, he raises his arm and the worker faints.)

Announcer: STOP! Use Gagazest! For a clean and refreshing feeling all day. GAGAZEST!

(theme music. The set has been moved, putting Nooj and, a calm, Gippal to the left side. On the right Baralai is sitting on a stool, with a spotlight shining down on him.)

Shelinda: And we're BACK! So Baralai, are you ready? (he nods) For those of you tuning in, Baralai is about to take a Gay test to see if the rumors are true. So... let's begin. ("Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" style music plays) Question #1, You Gay?

Baralai: NO!

Shelinda: Question #2, (real fast) "homosaywhat".

Baralai: Okay, first off that has to be one of the oldest tricks in the book and... hold on what?

A/N: You get the picture. I'm just going to jump ahead...)

Shelinda: Well, let us analyze the results...The machine says...you're gay.

Baralai: I AM NOT!

Gippal: Chill out, dude. We always knew.

Baralai: I'M NOT!

Shelinda: I only have one more test. This will prove it all, no true gay man can resist, singing along...(to stage crew) Play track #2.

(real Emotion begins play, Gippal and Nooj sit confused. Baralai trembles and holds himself, like if he needed to go to the bathroom.

Song: "...All the things I see, In those hazy dreams, Can't compare to what I see tonight... Everything so different, that it brings me to my kneeeeesssss...

(Baralai finally gets up and knocks over Shelinda and grabs her mike)

Baralai: "...And oh... I know, the world of real Emotion has surrounded me., I won't give into it..."

(The camera turns down to Shelinda and she rubs a sore spot on her bottom)

Shelinda: Well that's our show this week. Tune it next time, with me Shelinda!

(Baralai run over to the camera sticking his face in the lens and singing.)

CREDITS ROLL

END...

I am so happy people are reading and Asking for another chapter so Fast :)

I'll keep doing my best. But I could use a hand. And to those who sent me ideas. Thank you. I might use them and keep sending more if you can. THANKS KEEP REVIEWING


	3. Episode Three: Ormi and Logos

A/N: Hello. How is everyone? Me... I am so happy :). People are really liking my story YAY!

Berfore I start this chapter, I must give a warning... One of the commercials in today's program, you might not like... I am sorry from the start, but I need this commercial to explain a future episode of Shelinda. I'm taking a big risk, So please in your reviews be gentle...

**Shelinda**

**Episode Three: STOP "Syndicate Style"**

**Theme music)**

Shelinda: Hey! how are you guys! It's me Shelinda! Well on today's show. We are going to be a little more serious. This past Tuesday was the series premiere of "Syndicate Style" This new reality show, where the Leblanc Syndicate leadr, Leblanc, Grabs twenty guys and puts them through various tests to see which two will be her new henchmen. After the premiere there has been a giant protest against the program. So here on "Shelinda" we will be talking to the protest leaders and former Syndicate members, Logos and Ormi. So please welcome to the show, Logos and Ormi!

(applause from the audience, Logos and Ormi sit down on a long sofa)

A/N: I had to change the chairs to sofa because of Ormi, HELLO its Ormi...

Shelinda: Thank you both for coming. But why are you both against the show.

Logos: It is not the show who we are really against. It is more the production company and Leblanc ,herself. Tobli Studios was always desperate for a show. They proposed an intial idea to Leblanc, about the cameras following her on a day-to-day basis, but you don't know her as much as we do.

Ormi: Plus, after the boss, err...Leblanc started having problems with Nooj, she decided to have the show to find a new man. When they tested the show out, it didn't do so good.

Logos: They tried again using the term "henchmen" instead of boyfriend. We were against it, we have been her assosicates for years and we were not going to have some amateurs reach our status so easily.

So she fired us.

Shelinda: That is tragic. So what are you doing now?

Ormi: We went to the Youth League. Nooj was more than happy to see us again.

Shelinda: For those of you who miss the first episode. We are going to show you a clip...

CLIP START...

(the scene is in the living room of Chateau Leblanc. The twenty men are seated enjoying a fancy dinner and Leblanc walks in the room from the secret passageway)

Lelbnac: Hello Loves. Welcome to your first night here at the Chateau. Tonight, you will be divided into two teams and tomorrow your training begins...

END CLIP

Shelinda: We'll be right back (theme music)

COMMERCIAL #1

(Clasko is outside his Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands. The exit is redone without the weird monster and replaced by tables and chairs).

Clasko (in a bad southern accent): How you doing y'all. This is Colonoel Clasko! I'm here to tell you that next Friday is the Grand Opening of my new restaurant Calm Lands Fried Chocobo! Where you can take home my delicious six-piece fried chocobo nuggets for only 30 gil. Bring the whole family, here to the Calm Lands. First 50 guests receive free credits to all the Calm Skies Games!

(theme music)

Shelinda: Were Back! Miss us? For thos of you tuning in, we have Logos and Ormi. Former henchmen to Leblanc and now protestors of her show. Now guys what are your plans now?

Ormi: We are leading a strike tomorrow, outside the Chateau and Tobli's offices in Guadosalam. If anyone wants to join we will see you in Guadosalam.

Shelinda: Have you alredy received support?

Logos: Not a single person. That's why were here.

Shelinda: Wow, what a bummer. (to headset) What? Really?... You sure? Okay...Umm guys I have some news. It seems there is a Comsphere call for you.

Leblanc in sphere: (angrilly) Boys! Just what are you doing?

Logos: We're not yours boys any more remember!

Ormi: You fired us!

Leblanc: Fired! Huh... you quit! And what is this you going to Noojie!

Shelinda: You still call him Noojie?

Leblanc: You shut up! (to Logos and Ormi) Fine, If you are going along with him this means war! (hangs up)

Ormi: Oh shit

WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR THIS SPIRA NEWS PRESENTATION. WE NOW TURN YOU TO NEWS ANCHORS: BIGGS JEMCHO and WEDGE SANTOS-CASTILLO LINARES.

Biggs: Hello I am Biggs Jemcho.

Wedge: and I am Wedge Santos-Castillo Linares. We are about to go live to New Yevon Headquarters where the praetor of New Yevon, Baralai, will be holding a press conference.

Biggs: I think this has to do with his appearance on the hit show, Shelinda. For the two or three people who don't watch that show, Baralai has been proven to be an "alleged" homosexual.

Wedge: Yes, and I believe what he will do is try to control this from getting out of hand. We now go live to Bevelle...

(Baralai is outside the gates of Bevelle on the Highbridge. He is sorrounded by his fellow New Yevon supporters, Nooj, and the Gullwings.)

Baralai: Hello, First off I would like to thank you all for coming. I would like to discuss the progress we are making with the Youth League, in our alliance. I am proud to say that our troubles have been cleared and We have written a Constitution That will hopefully finish any further interruptions to Lady Yuna's Eternal Calm. In two months the Constitution will be put to a vote. Now if there are any questions? Umm... you...

Reporter: What do you have to comment on what happened on "Shelinda"?

Baralai: I was afraid of this...Last week, I was asked to appear on an episode of the television show, Shelinda. Where I portrayed a vibrant gay male. I would like to take this moment to say that it is false. I am NOT a homosexual. I was offered a tremendous amount of gil to appear gay in order to gain ratings for the program. The "Shelinda" show has no sense of morality, dignity or shame. I come to you now to join me in a boycott against Luca Sphere Studios and Shelinda.

Paine: (to Baralai) But that is hypocritical. If you agreed to their offer than you don't have morality, dignity or shame, either...

Baralai: (tonguetied) Umm...ummm

Reporter #2: Was Nooj or Gippal, given the same offer?

Reporter #3: What about the Gullwings?

Baralai: umm...umm..I was the only one offered.

Reporter #4: So the rest is true?

Baralai: Yes! Except my part, of course.

RIKKU: what!

Reporter #5: Why would Shelinda only want you to lie?

Baralai: I'm not sure.

Rikku: (angry) I HAD ENOUGH! (knocks Baralai of his post) MOVE ASIDE FRUITCAKE! LOOK EHATEVER GIPPAL SAID IS A LIE! I HAVE NEVER HAD SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH THAT MAN, GIPPAL. MUCH LESS I WOULD HAVE IT RECORDED!

Reporter #2: Are the Gullwings against Shelinda?

Rikku: YES!

Yuna: NO! I am sick of this? I stood here silently, but I can't lie to these people. Shelinda has done nothing wrong!

Baralai: (panicking) SHE LIES! We are standing against the enemy. I say we boycott against Lady Yuna too!..

Yuna: (clears throat)

" I know that your hidings things, using gentle words to shelter me... your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me..."

Baralai: Don't do this Yuna.

Yuna: "Save your tears cause i'll come back, I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door..."

Rikku: Yunie, No!

Yuna: "Shouting might have been the answer. What If I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart.."

Baralai: (clutching fists) YUNA!

Yuna: "but now i'm not afraid to say whats in my heart..."

Paine: Uh Oh, cover your ears!

Baralai: (off key) "Cause a 1000 WORDS, call out through the ages. They'll fly to you. Even though I can't see

Yuna: "I know their reaching you!"

Both: "SUSPENDED ON SILVER WINGS!"

Rikku: You are so hurtful! (runs away crying)

Biggs: That was...odd.

Wedge: We now return to your previously scheduled program...

THIS HAS BEEN A SPIRA NEWS PRESENTATION

Shelinda: We'll that is our show. We would like to thank. Ormi and Logos. Oki and Rema the lesbian stripper/gladiators and remember that clue, for our one-million gil giveaway! GOOD NITE!

(theme music)

Wasn't expecting that huh? REVIEW (be gentle)


	4. Episode Four: Calli and Clasko

**Shelinda**

**Episode Four: Would you like your Chocobo Regular or Extra Crispy?**

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hello! welcome to another exciting episode of Shelinda. Now today's topic is quite an odd one. Chocobos. Sine more and more machina are being used, domesticating chocobos is useless now. One of the biggest ranches belongs to a Former Youth League soldier, Clasko. So he nows sells fried chocobo in his new restaurant, Clam Lands Fried Chocobo, or CLFC. So let's welcome the creator, Clasko... (mixed reactions from the audience. Boo-ing from the protestors)

Shelinda: I might as well introduce them... these ladies and gentlemen are from the Mi'hen Higroad. They are here for chocobo rights. We have agreed to allow them in the building but we must all respect each other. In promising equal voice time. Is everyone okay with that?

Audience: Yeah (applause)

Shelinda: Now Clasko, tell us a little about yourself.

Clasko: Well... A little over two years ago. I was a Chocobo Knight, after the Calm. The Crusader disbanded. So I wound up in the Youth League. But I still wasn't happy. All I ever wanted to do is to ride a chocobo faster than the wind. Then Lady Yuna inspired me. So with her help I opened a Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands.

Shelinda: Then why are you selling them as food.

Clasko: Well... raising chocobos costs a ton of gil. I sent them out to see if they can find items to sell, but small trinkets can't cover my expenses. After a few weeks, the chocobo's, without any food or water for all of us, were becoming ill. So some lost their lives. One day I was so hungry... I... I... I cooked and ate some chocobo. I found it to be kinda good. With a little seasonings... I had the next big thing in cuisine. And that is how I opened CLFC. (protestors booing)

Shelinda: Oh dear. We we back after this short break...

(theme music)

COMMERCIAL #1

(the creepy voiced guy from movie trailers)

Narrator: Coming this fall...One man... lost. One woman, desperate to find him. One last chance to hold onto her dreams...

Song: "What can I do for you!"

Narrator: ...With Drew Barrymore as Yuna, Cameron Diaz as Rikku and Lucy Liu as Paine.

(action music) It's not Over... "Gullwings" the movie.

(theme music)

Shelinda: And were back (applause) Now we are going to welcome a young lady to the stage, her name is Calli. She is from the Mi'hen Highroad and she is here to talk about Chocobos. So please welcome Calli. (calli enters sitting by Clasko with 1 chair between them)

Calli: (to clasko) You sir are a bad man! (lunges out to attack, security runs on stage and grabs the little girl of him. Audience roars for more)

Shelinda: Hold on! Quiet! Calli we agreed to this if you kept tolerance. If not you and the protestors are out. (protestors boo)

Calli: I'm sorry. But Chocobo's are not food!

Shelinda: What are Chocobos then?

Calli: Chocobo's are meant to be free. They are an endangered species now! Then we heard the news of a chocobo hunter in the Calm Lands and...

Clasko: Me! I'm not a hunter!

Calli: Then how did you get them?

Clasko: I already said... Lady Yuna. She caught them and I raised them. Calli don't you remember? You were captured by a Chocobo Eater, I rescued you from it using chocobos. Then we rode in the Gullwings' airship. That is when I decided to open a ranch. She cleared out my ranch of fiends and caught chocobos for me to raise.

Protestor in Audience: So this is Yuna's fault.

Calli and Clasko: NO!

Audience: Huh? (Discuss between themselves...)

Calli: What I mean to say is Yuna, did not hunt chocobos. I know because the first chocob she caught was for me. (audience shocked) I wanted to ride a chocobo sooo much. One day I went to the Highroad to ride one, but they didn't have any. "Everybody uses hovers now" they said... Anyway I saw one and they chased it down for me. That is when a hunter grabbed me...

Clasko: Some wild chocobo's dragged you to safety and my birds protected you 'till the High Summoner came.

Shelinda: Oh my! We'll be right back... (theme music)

For tickets to Shelinda, write to us at;

Shelinda

Luca Sphere Studios

Stadium Bridge, Luca

COMMERCIAL #2

(Same creepy voice guy)

Narrator: "Gullwings" the movie, also starring Justin Timberlake and Usher, as Brother and Buddy. Verne Troyer as Shinra, Cuba Gooding Jr., Brad Pitt, and John Travolta as Baralai, Gippal and Nooj. Pamela Anderson as Leblanc Logos and Ormi played by: The ghost of Chris Farley and John Lithgow. Angelina Jolie and whoever she's screwing this week as Wakka and Lulu.along with Christina Aguilera andTidusas Lenne and Shuyin.

GULLWINGS the movie! Coming to a pirated sphere vendor, in the alley near you.

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hello again! Now we are here about our little problem with chocobos. During the break. Everyone received free samples of Clasko's "Dippin Dunk Choco-Chunks" and I must admit they are not bad. Especially with the sauce, what is it?

Clasko: Secret recipe!

Shelinda: Now Calli you had something to bring.

Calli: Yes it is right outside. Follow me Clasko, Shelinda...

Shelinda: O.K. (the audience and Shelinda, walk out the studios. In the open lot. There is a chocobo and the Prophet's assistant.) Oh my, what is this about.

Calli: I wanted Clasko to see the face. The face of what he is selling Spira.

Shelinda: (closing box of choco-chunks and throwing it away) Gulp...

Clasko: (walks over to chocobo) (whispers) I'm sorry. (pets the bird)

Calli: How many of these birds to you slaughter?

Clasko: One every two weeks.

Shelinda: Huh! That's it?

Clasko: Yes. The bird's immense size provides a lot of meat. I store it in a freezer with Ice I buy from Macalania. Even though I use them, I don't hunt them. I raise my own.

Calli: You do?

Clasko: Of course. What did you think?

Shelinda: We knew what she thought. We just thought wrong.

Calli: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Clasko: I'm Sorry too...I have an idea! How about i keep my store and you guys can have the leftover chocobos at my ranch.

Calli: What!

Clasko: Well I've been breeding them a little too much. So I can't raise them all. You can take them and raise them yourselves. So they can repopulate.

Shelinda: What a wonderful idea! Do you two have a deal?

Calli: DEAL! (all cheer)

Shelinda: (giggling) that just proves anything can happen here on "Shelinda". I wonder...

Clasko, Calli. Can one of you teach me how to ride one of these?

Calli and Clasko: SURE!

Calli: The first thing you do is climb up on it.

Clasko: Here I'll help (Shelinda climbs on)

Shelinda: It's so high!

Clasko: In other to make it walk, you squeeze it with your legs, softly.

Shelinda: I see. (tries it, the big bird walks slowly) Wow!

Calli: Your doing it!

Shelinda: I am? Yay! (pulls hard on reigns, chocobo runs at high speeds) HELP SOMEBODY STOP THIS THIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

(credits roll)

Biggs: COMING Up. Chocobo creates havoc in Luca, 3 dead. More coming upnext.

END!

REVIEW please!


	5. Episode Five: Wakka and Lulu

**Shelinda**

**Episode Five: He said what she said in Besaid**

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hello Everyone! It is me, the one and only, Shelinda! I am so excited for today and do you know why? Because on today's show we have the Besaid Aurochs on the show. (cheering fans)

Yes...yes, I know! So lets give them a round of applause. Give it up for your Besaid Aurochs!

(The crowd, mostly Blitz fans, cheer. Wakka, Lulu and the other Aurochs walk out to the stage.)

Shelinda: It is so great to see you all again. For those of you who have been asleep the past couple of years. The Besaid Aurochs have been the laughing stock of Spira. But, just two years ago, when that mysterious fellow joined your team two years ago. It was like a golden age for you right.

Wakka: Ya it was. I mean, our motto was always "to do our best". Then he'd showed up and we grew the ambition for "victory". If it wasn't for him, we'd still be losers. ya.

Shelinda: (giggles) Don't say that. Talking about him, how did you get him to be on your team?

Wakka: Well umm... He washed up on shore one day.

Shelinda: Huh?

Wakka: Seriously. He said he was on a boat, and when Sin attacked... well...

Shelinda: Oh dear.

Wakka: ya, Sin actually did some good. If it wasn't for that. We never would've found him and won the tournament. Nor defeated Sin in the end.

Shelinda: And how was the high summoner with him, at first.

Wakka: Yuna. Well she uhhh?

Lulu: She was very curious. He certainly was a strange man. Saying he was a blitzball player from Zanarkand of all things. And mister smarty-pants here thinking he was his dead brother, Chappu.

Wakka: C'mon Lu! He did look like him, ya!

Shelinda: We will get back to this in just a moment, but I have to take a commercial break. Coming up more details about Tidus and Yuna. Stay Tuned...

(theme music)

COMMERCIAL #1

(the setting is in a fantasy garden. A mix of the Farplane Glen and the little Lake in Macalania Woods)

Yuna walks through the garden in a princess's gown. Tidus spies on Yuna in a tree)

Yuna: "Once upon a time... There was a princess and a stranger"

(He falls out of the tree. They look into each other's eyes)

" He was in love... She was uncertain"

" He vowed to make her, his... But she stayed away"

" Until that one-night..."

(Macalania kiss scene from FFX)

"we connected... Everything was connected"

" But dawn came and he disappeared... She was lost without her love, until..."

(flashing scenes from X-2...fade to black)

Narrator: "Connections" a new fragrance by Yuna

(cloes-up on Yuna's face)

Yuna: "We are all connected"

(theme music)

Shelinda: Welcome back, before the break we had Wakka, former guardian to the high summoner. Talk about how she and Tidus, the young mystery man from our first episode, met. Now Wakka, please continue...

Wakka: We'll... Lulu can better answer this. Lu?

Lulu: As I said before, he was very strange, but that made him the more irresistible to Yuna. She wanted to know more. Especially since he was the son of Sir Jecht. I told Yuna to stay away, but she didn't listen. I was worried, if she fell in love, How would it feel when the final aeon had to be summoned...

Wakka: What made things worse was that he didn't know... and we never told him, either.

Shelinda: Told him what?

Wakka: About the final summoning. How a life had to be sacrificed to make the aeon, and the summoner had to die also.

Shelinda: He didn't know!

Lulu: No he didn't.

Shelinda: Oh dear. How much of a relief was it to see Yuna still running around Spira now as a spherehunting celebrity.

Wakka: It great, ya! Only I hope it doesn't all go to her head.

Lulu: It is finally great to see her smile, and keep smiling.

Shelinda: That is wonderful. After the break... "Wakka, guardian, blitzer, father?" Stay tuned...

COMMERCIAL #2

(Leblanc's Theme Plays. Leblanc is on her bed laying in a provocative position)

Leblanc: Hello Loves. It's me, Leblanc. Join me Tuesday's at 9 pm. When my new reality show "Syndicate Style" airs. Where I find out who of these 20 hot guys has the style, the strength, and the sex drive, to be my new top henchmen. Join me won't you?

Announcer: That "Syndicate Style" Tuesdays a 9.

COMMERCIAL #3

(Rikku is in her Tariner dressphere, with her pet monkey. Tons of flashing lights and funky music.)

Rikku: SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR! SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!SUPER POOPIE MONKEY HOUR!

Announcer: Saturday Mornings at 8.

(theme music)

Shelinda: Welcome back. Now let's get to the to the juicy. Someone here is a daddy!

Wakka: (turns pink) that's me. To a beautiful baby boy.

Shelinda: Can we see it? Could we bring out the baby?

(P.A. Comes out holding the baby in the purple thing. Wakka holds Vidina in his arms. Audience "awws")

Shelinda: He's so cute! What's his name?

Wakka: Vidina.

Shelinda: Vidina? Hmmm... oh I got it. Thinking ahead aren't you huh.

(A/N: For those who didn't know...(yes you two in the third row) "Vidina" is AlBhed for future. I JUST FOUND THIS OUT SO SHUT UP.)

Wakka: You could say that. Yeah I remember when It was time for him to be born...

Lulu: Don't tell that story again!

Wakka: It was in the Besaid Temple. The monk was trying to unclasp all the belts, that Lu wears...

FLASHBACK

(Lulu's water had broken and it was about to pop out. The monk was in the receiving end of Lulu and Wakka was holding her hand)

Wakka: How much more?

Monk: About twelve more belts.

Wakka: You see Lu, Just twelve more belts.

Lulu:(in pain) SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED! LOOK AT YOU THERE, TUBBY! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!

Wakka: Lu, please you don't mean what you say. That's just the pain.

Lulu:(EVEN ANGRIER) EXCUSE ME! I CERTAINLY DO NOT NEED THIS (signals stomach) TO BE ANGRY AT YOU! YOU CHEAP LAZY ASS SLOB! (to priest) HOW MANY MORE FUCKING BELTS!

Monk: (scared) Just...one...more...

Lulu: GET IT OFF NOW!

Monk: (nervous and gittery) yes...ma'am... got it! Spread your legs!

Lulu: (spreads) NOW GET IT OUT!

Wakka: Just breath Lulu. (holds her hand)

Lulu cast Fira on Wakka he lets go and runs out the temple. Running and finally rolling all over the dirt in the village.

Moments later and priestess runs out to tell the burnt man he is a father.

Wakka: It's a boy? It's a boy! IT"S A BOY! (he runs to tell the whole village)

FLASHBACK OVER

The audience laughs and Shelinda tries to settle everyone, including herself.

Shelinda: (still laughing) Oh...(laugh)...(laugh)...my...(laugh)...Lets go to commercial...(laughing continues)

COMMERCIAL #4

Shelinda (in voice-over): On the next Shelinda... We are looking at the new style for the fall season. And we are remebering the past. So watch Shelinda...

(theme music)

Shelinda: Okay, We do not have too much time left. So we need something juicy to leave with.Anything interesting you want to tell us.

Wakka: Hehehe... where there is one thing...

Lulu: Wakka!

Wakka: What she is over that by now.

Shelinda: C'mon Wakka say it.

Wakka: Well...

Lulu: Wakka!

Wakka: What?

Lulu: Yuna trusted us to keep that a secret.

Wakka: So what if it wasn't her who sang at Luca...

Crowd: GASP!

Lulu: (holding her anger) Wakka!

Wakka: Uh oh...

Shelinda: So is wasn't Lady Yuna.

Wakka: Um...

Lulu: This show is over...(raises arms in air, thunder begins to roar)...

END TRANSMISSION

REVIEW PLEASE, Prettyplease with sugar and sprinkles and super poopie monkeys ontop


	6. Special Report: Part One

**Shelinda**

**Special Report: Did Spira get "Loco'd in Luca"?**

A/N: A little intro... After Wakka's little mess up in the last Episode. People's feelings towards the High Summoner have somewhat changed. Her perfume, "Connections", isn't selling. And her album sales have dropped more than half... Now Yuna has agreed to give a personal and confessioning interview. So on with the show...

(theme music softly in the background, Various images of Yuna and Shelinda walking all around Besaid Island.)

Shelinda: Thank you, and welcome to Shelinda. Today we are out of our studios in Luca and come to you from the Gullwing airship, Celsius, currently docked in Besaid Island. We are here today with the Lady Yuna. Thank you for allowing me the honor.

Yuna: It is my pleasure.

Shelinda: Now Yuna, did you see the episode in question?

Yuna: Yes I did. We were here on the airship when it happened...

FLASHBACK

(Everyone is in the cabin around the sphere-screen)

Rikku: Pass me some of that Popcorn Chocobo Yunie.

Yuna: I still don't like the idea of chocobos as dinner.

Paine: I have to agree with Yuna on that

Tidus: It's kinda odd sure, but they're delicious. Especially with the sauce. Mmmmm

Yuna: shhhhhh... Quiet! it's back on.

Shelinda: Okay, We do not have too much time left. So we need something juicy to leave with. Anything interesting you want to tell us.

Wakka: Hehehe... where there is one thing...

Lulu: Wakka!

Wakka: What she is over that by now.

Yuna: Wakka. Don't you dare.

Shelinda: C'mon Wakka say it.

Wakka: Well...

Lulu: Wakka!

Wakka: What?

Lulu: Yuna trusted us to keep that a secret.

Rikku: That's telling him!

Wakka: So what if it wasn't her who sang at Luca...

Crowd: GASP!

Tidus: Oh no.

Lulu: (holding her anger) Wakka!

Wakka: Uh oh...

Shelinda: So is wasn't Lady Yuna.

Yuna: Wakka! How could you?

Wakka: Um...

Lulu: This show is over...(raises arms in air, thunder begins to roar)...

Rikku: ZAP!

Paine: Well this isn't good...

FLASHBACK OVER

Shelinda: I see. So Yuna, who was it in Luca?

Yuna: Well... it was Leblanc.

Shelinda: Leblanc?

Yuna: Yes... I was still new to spherehunting and we picked up some waves in Macalania Woods.

That's where it happened...

FLASHBACK #2

(Yuna, Rikku and Paine are walking along the twisted path of the Macalania Forest.)

Rikku: Brother? Are we anywhere near it now!

Brother: Still analyzing...

Rikku: Hurry up!

Yuna: So uh, about his whole "spherehunting". What do we do with the spheres?

Paine: Well it use to be to help uncover Spira's past. But now...

Rikku: (singing) Brrroootheerrrr...

Brother: (singing back): Waaaaiiitttt.

Rikku: Oh. :(

Yuna: Brother, how much longer?

Brother: DONE!

Rikku: Huh?

Brother: It is about 20 meters ahead. It seems to be in a tree.

Paine: Looks like we'll have to climb.

Rikku: But which tree is it? There are so many...

Yuna: Look!

(Up ahead there is a pair of goons around a tree. A male goon tries to climb up the tree but fails continuosly)

Rikku: Quick let's hide...

(The Gullwings hide in some bushes)

He-Goon: Darn!

She-Goon: Haha!

He-Goon: Shut up! I don't see you going up.

She-Goon: I don't need to go up. That's your job.

He-Goon: And what is your job?

She-Goon: I'm not sure.

: Your job is to be look-out!

(Leblanc with her two henchmen reach the location of the dispached goons.)

Goons: Boss!

: There are many fiends around these parts. Anyway, You two still haven't found the sphere.

He-Goon: We found the sphere boss. But it is up in that tree.

Leblanc: Well, get it down!

She-Goon: He has tried, but...

Leblanc: Ugh... incompetence! If want something done right you have to do it yourself. ORMI! Get up there!

Ormi: Yes Boss!

(Ormi grabs on to the trunk of the tree and slowly drags his immense body up the trunk. Moments later, he falls to the ground rumbling the area around him.)

Ormi: Ugh...

(giggling and rustling from the unknown)

Paine in bushes: (whispers) quiet.

Leblanc: Who's there?...(silence)... Answer me!...(silence)...Fine, (to she-goon) You! Burn the woods!

Voice: STOP!

(Yuna runs out of the bush)

: What!

Ormi: Isn't that the high summoner?

Logos: She doesn't look like the high summoner.

: Who are you?

(Rikku and Paine run out of the bushes and join Yuna)

Yuna: We're the Gullwings!

: The Dullwings huh, and what are you three supposed to be?

Rikku: Ahem, that's Gullwings, and were sphere hunters!

Leblanc: You? Spherehunters? HAHAHAHAHAHA

Paine: Yuna, the sphere.

Yuna: Right. (Yuna runs past the the Syndicate and climbs the tree.)

Ormi: It told you that was Lady Yuna.

Leblanc: What! That's the high summoner!

Yuna in tree: Ahem. Former summoner. (holds sphere in hands and jumps down from the tree.)

She-Goon: Hey that's our sphere!

Rikku and Paine: Score!

Leblanc: We'll be taking that!

(The Gullwings commence a battle against the Leblanc Syndicate. Uring the battle Yuna changes from her Gunner Dress to the Songtress Dress. She uses her Darkness Dance, blinding her oponents and winning the battle.)

Gullwings: Gullwings take the Gold!

Leblanc: (weak) What was that? You just changed clothes like magic!

Rikku: If you must know... It was our Garment Grid.

Leblanc: "Garment Grid"?

Yuna: This. (holds grid)

Leblanc: Hey isn't that the stupid card game you used to play Logos.

Rikku: It's not a card game anymore! We use real spheres, now!

Leblanc: I see... Boys!

Ormi and Logos: Yes Boss!

(they release the smoke bomb, Moments later... after the smoke clears...)

Yuna: What!

Paine: What happened?

Yuna: My grid... It's gone.

Rikku: Those miserable...

Paine: After them!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Shelinda: We'll be taking a quick commercial break...

END OF PART #1

Stay tuned for part two...REVIEW! please., I'll explain the card game thing later.


	7. Special Report: Part Two

**Hello Everybody! How r u fine. I'm fine thx...**

**anyway This is now part 2 of Shelinda's intimate interview with Yuna. ENJOY (and review)**

**Shelinda**

**Special Report: Did Spira get Loco'd in Luca? (Part 2)**

Shelinda: And welcome back. Now Yuna before the commercial you were explaining how you and the Leblanc Syndicate met. Please continue...

Yuna: Well... After they had taken our only garment grid and the songstress sphere, we were left cold. We chased after them through the woods...

FLASHBACK

(YRP are running through the Macalania Woods)

Yuna: Can you still see them?

Paine: No! But let's keep going.

Rikku: I'm tired! I'm just going to rest a bit.

Paine: There's no time.

Rikku: Well there is no way we can get her now,

Yuna: She's right. I say we return to the airship. We can search for her from up there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(On the airship, Rikku is at her post in the bridge. Paine keeps her eye on the sphere-oscilo finder. Yuna paces back and forth on the deck above.

Yuna: (thought) How could I have been so clumsy?

(She walks over to the gull hood ornament and sits on one of its wings. As she looks out at Spira she gets dizzy with all her thoughts and the high elevation. She becomes light-headed a her body leans , dangerously, over the front of the ship. Yuna then falls of the airship. She falls gains full consciousness. In full panic, she lands on the roof of the bridge. A loud boom is heard in the bridge.)

Paine: What was that!

(Yuna trying to hold any grip on the roof starts sliding of to one side. She screams for help but the loud engines muffled her. As Yuna keeps going over her boots reach the window's level. She notices and starts kicking the window to get the Gullwings' attention.)

Rikku: Huh!

Buddy: What is that?

Brother: That's Yuna's boot? YUNA'S BOOT!

Everyone: YUNA!

(She keeps kicking the glass)

Rikku: Yunie! Let's GO!

(Rikku and Brother run for the door. Paine holds her arms out and stops them...)

Paine: It's not safe!

Rikku: But we gotta help her!

Paine: We can't pull her back up. We need to catch her now. But how?

Shinra: As usual I now everything. If I can contact her Communicator...GOT IT! Yuna come in...

Yuna: HELP!

Shinra: Listen I got an idea. But you have to remain Calm.

Yuna: (nervous) okay!

Shinra: Take out your gun and shoot the glass under you.

Yuna: WHAT!

Shinra: Shoot the GLASS! HURRY!

(Yuna: clutching the airship with her left hand. Slowly goes for the holster. She grabs one pistol and points it below her. She releases a barrage of bullets, dramatically cracking the glass.)

Shinra: KICK IT IN!

(Yuna gives it one mighty kick and the glass crumbles. Yuna loses her grip and falls in the hole and land on her back on the shattered glass. The soaring sure of wind inside the airship, blows all its crew. To the back of the Bridge. The emergency shutters activate and cover the windows. The pressure in the airship stabilizes and it is safe for them to breathe and walk around. Everyone struggles to run over and see a lifeless Yuna bloody and bruised amongst the broken glass.)

Rikku: Yunie! NOOOOOOOO! (cries)

Paine: No!

Brother: YUNAAAAAAAAA! (cries)

Shinra: (shock) I... I'm just a... I'm just a ... just a...

Rikku: (tearful) Is she dead?

Brother: YYYUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA! (cries louder)

(Paine jumps off the platform and down to her body. She checks for vital signs. It is a deep silence.)

Paine: She's still breathing and a pulse. She's still alive

Rikku and Brother: SHE'S ALIVE!

Paine: But, she needs medical attention.

Buddy: Quick, We're going to Bevelle! The best hospital in Spira is there.

FLASHBACK OVER.

Shelinda: My goodness!

Yuna: Yes. I almost lost my life that day.

Shelinda: I'm afraid I have to go to commercial... We'll be back.

(slower theme)

COMMERCIAL #1

Narrator: Syndicate Productions, proudly present... Leblanc's premier album... "Love"

With her star-studded single "Your's"

(slow and romantic tune)

Leblanc: (singing) "I want to be yours! In mind, body, and soul." " I want to be yours! It is you who is my GOAL!" "I want to be yours! It's seen from the heavens above that you are the one I... love..."

Narrator: Reserve your copy today and you'll receive a free t-shirt. On sale this Tuesday.

(slow theme)

Shelinda: Welcome back. Now Yuna. Please continue...

Yuna: I woke up and...

FLASHBACK

(It's around sunset in Bevelle, almost a week later from the incident. Yuna is in a private room adorned with Yevon symbols. Rikku is asleep in a chair and Paine is leaning by the window looking out. The three guys stayed in a waiting room, Yuna was out like a light. It was pure silence in the room except for a beeping machine. Yuna was having a dream.)

(In her dream, it was all white. She just was floating in the unknown. Then a familiar voice spoke out of nowhere.)

Voice: Don't turn around. (Yuna starts moving her head.) ...I said don't turn around.

Yuna: But, I want to see you.

Voice: You can't...

Yuna: What?

Voice: I am just a shadow, not here physically. I am here from what is in your heart Yuna.

Yuna: I miss you. I wish I could just hug you once more.

Voice: I haven't gone anywhere. I am still here. (the center of Yuna's chest glows)

Yuna: ...I love you.

Voice: I love you two Yuna, Now wake up.

(The dream ends and Yuna starts to make a soft noise. Paine looks over to her and notices her finger move.)

Paine: Rikku...Rikku, wake up...Rikku!

Rikku: (yawns and look at Yuna's hand) Yunie?... (calls to her softly) Yuna...Yuna...

Paine: I'll go get a doctor.

Yuna: (softly) No...no...wait...Father...

Authors Notes: (clears throat) HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS TIDUS AND IT WAS BRASKA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA!

Rikku: Yunie!

Yuna: (dizzy) Rikku?

Rikku: Yes Yunie. It's me.

Yuna: Where am I?

Rikku: The hospital.

Yuna: What? No. What about Leblanc?

Rikku: You were more important.

(Brother, Buddy, Paine, Shinra, and a doctor walk in.

Doctor: Oh, praise be to Yevon! How do you feel Yuna?

Yuna: Feel? I feel... I feel... fine, I guess.

Brother: Thank goodness. I THOUGHT I... WE WERE GOING TO LOSE YOU! (goes to hug her but Rikku lunges him one in the belly. He drops to the floor) OWW!

Rikku: Airhead! Can't you see she is still in pain!

Paine: How much longer will she be here, now?

Doctor: Now that she's awake. I guess, one more night to just run some final tests.

Paine: Understood. Now, about confidentiality...

Doctor: I understand, If it ever got out what happened to the High Summoner, then chaos would ensue.

Paine: Exactly.

Yuna: Rikku, Paine... Can we talk? Alone.

Paine: Sure

Rikku: Alright everybody out. Time for girl-talk! No boys allowed!

(the door closes and the two ladies, walk to either side of the bed.)

Yuna: How long was I out for?

Paine: 4 days. That was it?

Yuna: No, I had this dream, with my father.

Rikku: What'd he say.

Braska: Nothing much... Just that he loved me.

Rikku: So...

Yuna: Isn't that odd?

Paine: It is odd for a father to say he loves his daughter?

Rikku: In my side of the family, yes.

Yuna: Not that. That my dream was with my father. I never dream of _him._

Rikku: Him?

Yuna: What could that mean?

Paine: Maybe he is not here.

Yuna: What!

Rikku: Don't say that

Paine: I'm sorry.

Yuna: It's all right.

Rikku: Is that what you wanted to talk about?

Yuna: Yeah, the boys can come back in.

Rikku: I'll go get them.

(Rikku walks to the door and opens it. She Gullwing Guys topple over from leaning and listening through the door.)

FLASHBACK OVER

Shelinda: Well be right back.

END OF PART 2

I'm ENDING IT IN PT.3 DON't WORRY. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. I AM REALLY SCARED FROM THE LACK OF FUTURE READS, if there was another way to see if people were reading... BYE.


	8. Special Report: Part Three

**Hello Again. This is the final chapter of the special report. So please enjoy. Just one note: I am making Shinra to be a thirteen year-old boy since his true age is not known.**

**Shelinda**

**Special Report Part Three: Did Spira get Loco'd in Luca?**

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hello again. We are here in the Celsius with they one and only lady Yuna. Now Yuna... What happened when you left the hospital.

Yuna: Okay... After I left the hospital...

FLASHBACK

(On board the airship. The Gullwings continue they're search for the Leblanc Syndicate., all except for Yuna. She stayed in the Cabin resting The alarm sounds.

Rikku: What is it?

Buddy: It's Barkeep. We sent him out for supplies, before we brought Yuna. He wants to board.

(Barkeep is sent to the bridge)

Brother: Did you get everything?

Barkeep: Yesh. And shometing more... Mish Yoona ish having a conshert in Luca!

Brother: WHAT!

Rikku: A concert!

Paine: It's the impostor. She must be going around Spira as Yuna.

Rikku: Yeah but a concert? Dr. P, care to explain.

Paine: Well Yuna is a celebrity... So maybe our impersonator always wanted to be a star. We can ask her after we kick her butt at the concert.

Yuna: What concert?

Gullwings: Huh? Yuna!

Yuna: Who's having a concert? I wouldn't mind hearing some music.

Rikku: Concert! We never said concert.

Yuna: Cut it out and tell me.

Rikku: Well, um Yunie... It's you.

Yuna: ME!

Paine: Our "friend" is going around Spira dressed as you. Now she is singing at Luca Stadium.

Yuna: And that is where we get her. Right!

Gullwings: Umm...

Rikku: Yunie! I don't think you should come.

Paine: Yes. Your still sick.

Yuna: I'm fine really. Please, I want to come too.

Rikku: But we can't sneak in with our Yuna if their "Yuna" is out their singing.

Brother: I think I can take care of that.

(About, half-an-hour later. Buddy return dragging a large tan "thing")

Brother: Ta-da!

Paine: What the hell is that?

Brother: What! (holds up the head) It's a moogle!

Rikku: A moogle?

Brother: Try it on.

Yuna: Um. Okay? (Yuna walks into the hallway with the moogle)

Rikku: Where did you get a moogle costume?

Shinra: That's mine!

Paine: Huh?

Shinra: I made these costumes when I was eleven. It was my first experiment on making my own dresspheres. I made these costumes and tried to put them in a sphere form. Actually, I am still trying too. I call it the. "Mascot" Dressphere.

Rikku: Oooo. That sounds so cute! I want one.

Paine: There is no way I'm touching that. Shinra, Why a mascot?

Shinra: I'm just a kid.

Yuna: (Comes back into the bridge) We'll, how do I look?

Brother: It's perfect!

Paine: It's Stupid!

Rikku: It's Cute!

Yuna: It's Hot! (takes off head) pheww...

Rikku: So what... We crash the party while Yuna is waiting dressed like that?

Brother: That's the plan!

Paine: That plan sure stinks.

Brother: (anger) WHO IS THE LEADER? I AM! GULLWINGS! IT'S PAYBACK TIME.

FLASHBACK OVER

Shelinda: We have to take a quick break. See you in a bit... (theme music

COMMERCIAL #1

(Paine is sitting down in front of a Commsphere on a desk. Rikku is on the other end dancing around her sphere.)

Rikku: Can you see me now?

Paine: (bored) Yes

Rikku: Can you see me now?

Paine: (still bored) Yes

Rikku: Can you see me now?

Paine: (even more bored) Yes

Rikku: Can you see me now?

Paine: YES! I CAN SEE YOU NOW WILL STOP THAT!

Rikku: Paine?

Paine: What?

Rikku: Can you see me now?

(Paine hits her head on the desk.)

Narrator: Shinra Com... "You can do that do"

(THEME MUSIC)

Shelinda: Welcome back! Lady Yuna, Now that you mention it... Before the concert, I did see a moogle passing out balloons in Luca.

Yuna: We'll don't ruin it! (laughs)

Shelinda: I'm Sorry! (giggles)

Yuna: Now where was I...

FLASHBACK

(They are in the Luca steps. ((Luca, Chapter 1 in the game)) Paine and Rikku notice people walk by saying; "Lady Yuna in concert!" and "All right, think there any tickets left")

Rikku: Word sure got out fast.

Paine: I don't think anyone would believe ours is the real Yuna.

Yuna: I never asked to wear this... it's hot.

Paine: Can we finish this before Yuna passes out.

Rikku: Be back in two shakes. So be a good moogle, you hear!

(The girls walk away and kids come to the plush. Yuna walks into town playing the waiting game.)

Yuna: Hurry up.

Voice: Hey you!

Yuna: Me?

Voice: Yeah you! Come over here.

(She walks over to a man by a balloon stand.)

Man: Your here to promote the concert, right?

Yuna: Me? no. There must be some mistake.

Man: Thanks. And hey don't screw up.

(Yuna proceeds to pass out balloons to the people in the plaza. By her tenth balloon she hears a whisper in her ear." Y,R,P in position. It's showtime girls.")

Yuna: It's starting!

(Yuna runs over to the stadium and tries to get in, but a guard stops her a the entrance. Another guard comes out and warns of gatecrashers. They reveal their true form as being goons from Macalania. Yuna runs away in fear. She turns around and notices "herself" running behind her. She ducks into dock #3 and hides amongst the boxes. Rikku walks up and Yuna heals her. As she gets up she sees one of the henchmen in purple. She stands there scared. He walks by without a care. She runs up ahead to look at what's going on.)

Yuna: looks like trouble! (She quickly removes the moogle costume) Finally! Here comes the real Yuna!

FLASHBACK OVER

Yuna: And that is what happened. After we thought the Leblanc Syndicate. We retrieved our dressphere and our Garment Grid and we continued on our spherehunting.

Shelinda: Wow What a fantastic story! I really hope this opens Spira's eyes once more. Thank you all for watching. Spira News is up next...

(END OF REPORT) Finally huh. REVIEW! please. Anyway I need a hand. I need some more topic ideas. Just a preview. Next episode is Shinra and the "Grid" game i mentioned before. But after that I'm dry. HELP!


	9. Episode Six: Shinra

**Shelinda**

**Episode Six: The Grid Game**

(theme music)

Shelinda: Whew Hello everyone! (applause) I just came back from Besaid and boy are my arms tired! (complete silence)

(Author's Note: Sorry to interupt but I need to take this moment to reflect on that last line. If any1 is still using that pathetic line, I wish for u to burn in Eternal Damnation and the devil sticking Pineapples up your ass 24/7! Thank U)

Shelinda: (nervous) moving on... After talking with Lady Yuna. I went back to my home and found it a total mess. While I was cleaning I found this (Holds up a paper sized piece of thin metal. Anyone besides me remember this?) That's right the "SphereGrid" game. For those of you that don't remember we have the creator of this game himself. That little boy, Shinra!

(Shinra walks out onto the stage, Shelinda has a seat right beside him.)

Shelinda: Hello again. So how have you been?

Shinra: Well. After I left the Gullwings I have going back and forth between Djose and Bikanel. I manage to see the episode with Gippal. I have to say... You're not as innocent as you seem.

Shelinda: (giggles)

Shinra: But I have to give you credit. That was awesome!

Shelinda: Thank you. Now Shinra, remember this...

Shinra: Aw, yes the "Covetous" card. This was a good stealing card. How many matches have you won with this?

Shelinda: Umm. Maybe one... I was never any good at the game. It just bought it because it was popular. Now for those of you who never played this game or who forgot. Shinra, the rules...

Shinra: Okay, First off to play you need sphere bits. These are mini pieces that if you succesfully assembel them you win. You always start with 3 pieces. You put each piece in a hole.

Shelinda: So at first three holes?

Shinra: After you roll a dice. That determines how many moves you can make on your gird. Once you moved across each hole on your grid. You win 1 more piece from the Bit pile. 12 pieces makes a sphere. Make a sphere and you win.

Shelinda: How about those color symbols.

Shinra: The gates? The gates are to activates special magic. Let's take this one as an example (grabs Covetous) Every move means moving a piece from one hole to another hole on a path. If a path had a gate you could sacrifice your piece to activate that magic. "Drain" allows you to remove one piece from one other player's grid and puts it in the Bit pile. Osmose works the same but to all players instead of one.

Shelinda: Right. But what about grids that needed more than one gate to work.

Shinra: I brought one of those with me (pulls out the grid, Meggido) This is the "Meggido" card. This was one of the rarest and most powerful grids in the game. Because it could cast "Ultima". Now in one turn your pieces had to pass each gate and had to sacrifice one piece per gate. Example; "Ultima" needs 4 pieces because it has 4 gates. Hard thing to do but it is well worth it. "Ultima" takes away five pieces from every player's grid.

Shelinda: Wow! We have to take a commercial break, so... we'll be right back!

COMMERCIAL #1

(An AlBhed in bikanel walk to the top of a dune, sings "Rin-cola!")

(A woman in Kilika heads to the temple and shouts, Rin-cola!)

(In the Clam Lands Gorge. Someone from the bottom screams, "Rin-cola")

Narrartor: Everyone's hearing about it, why don't you taste it? Rin-Cola and Diet Rin-Cola.

(theme music)

Shelinda: And we're back! Now, Shinra... How did you ever come up with this?

Shinra: Well I made this game while our AlBhed Home was still up. I was part of an advanced program at school. But my friends and I always finished our studies and we ended up bored. So we made up a game using scrap sheet metal and screws. After Yevon's army attacked our Home, Many lost their lives. Including my friends and my family. I was left alone, on the airship with Lady Yuna and her guardians.

Shelinda: So you knew Yuna before the Gullwings?

Shinra: No, I never really talked to her. I was too sad.

Shelinda: Poor dear, (she hugs Shinra) But what about when the Calm started?

Shinra: When Lady Yuna brought the Calm, Lord Rin adopted me. He was a great dad! On one of our trips to Bikanel when we started digging up Home. I found my old game in the sand. I told the whole story to Papa Rin. And together we thought up all the rules to the game. Finally, we started selling them in Rin's shops. It didn't sell very well, Only Al-Bhed bought it at first. But when more AlBhed moved to the mainland, the AlBhed children played with them and the other kids wanted to play. And there it grew to the fad that it was.

Shelinda: Too bad it was just a fad. How did the fad fall?

Shinra: That was my fault.After it was a big hit, I became greedy and I lost the true meaning of the game...

FLASHBACK

(It is a business meeting in Luca. In the conference room: Shinra, Rin and other Al Bheds. Were sitting around discussing...)

Rin: Well starting off today's topics. Due to the lacking profits and the weak attendance...I have decided to sell the Travel Agency in Macalania to O'aka XXIII.

Shinra: How much?

Rin: 100,000 gil

Shinra: That was dumb.

Rin: Excuse me...

Shinra: It was dumb. Me...No less than half a million for that site. I thought you knew how to make business.

Rin: I also believe in fairness.

Shinra: Fairness? It's a dog eat dog world! How can you just give O'aka a chance to kick our hineys!

Rin: Don't you dare speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?

Shinra: My ball and chain...

Rin: Your Vidran!

Shinra: Not anymore... I just got emancipated this morning. By law I am an adult. And so I would like to make one more announcement... (Shinra gets up on the table) Ladies and Gentlemen of the board... I quit!

Rin: WHAT?

Shinra: I quit, I've sold my stocks in the agency and am officially taking the "SphereGrid" with me. Here's all the papers. So goodbye...

(Shinra leaves the room)

FLASHBACK

Shinra: After that I started my own company to keep the game alive. But I never realized how hard running a company is. Spherehunting didn't help either. At first people hunted spheres to break them for the game, but people realized they were shattering history. So they stopped playing and started searching by joining in politics or as hunters. So I went bankrupt.

Shelinda: You haven't gone through puberty and you've already gone into debt! What did you do then?

Shinra: I'm just a kid. Well that was when I was stuck. With nothing left, I kept the game grids and I went into hiding. Then I heard about the Gullwings. They were auditioning in the Calm Lands.

FLASH BACK #2

(it was the same setting as Paine's description in Episode 1. After a few hours it was his turn)

Brother: (mocking) Hello Little boy. Do you want to join the big boys in the airship.

Shinra: First of all. I will not allow you to speak to me in a disrespectful and demeaning manner. Second my name is Shinra, and I am here for the engineer position.

Buddy: Um, yeah... So Shinra... I am Buddy and this is Brother, Now We will ask you a few questions.

Brother: Why do you want to join our team?

Shinra: Because I got nothing better to do. My genius has led me down the toilet.

Buddy: What does that mean?

Shinra: That damn, sphere game...

Brother: Wait! So you're the Shinra! The one who Rin adopted and made that stupid game.

Shinra: You just say its stupid because It's not popular anymore! But you know you liked it!

Buddy: He's got you there. Brother was a huge fan! He has like twenty of those grids.

Brother: CRID IB!

Buddy: (chuckles), Now, In case of the High Summoner not being able to join us, would that effect your participation?

Shinra: The High Summoner is coming? Why?

Buddy: Now for engineering, you need to answer one question in this part of the audition. If the thrusters only achieve a 72 effieciency due rust and corrosion from Mt. Gagazet and can sustain the airship for five more hours. and the emergency systems can only keep operation for two more hours and from the closest point on the mainland to Bikanel Island is 9 hrs of flight. How do you receive the parts? (Brother looks on braindead)

Shinra: hahaha! That's an easy one. That airship's design obviously shows buoyancy. Which means it can float

Brother: I knew that!

Shinra: Anyway. You alter the power matrix to distribute the power to the rear thrusters. That should give a fifteen hour sea time, instead of seven in the air.

(Buddy and Brother whisper to each other)

Brother: Is that the answer?

Buddy: I think so...

Brother: What do you mean "I think so"

Buddy: I don't have an answer for that. I just put down "go to Djose and ask Gippal". But He has a point...

Brother: Wowwww. He's In.

(Back to Shinra)

Buddy: Thank you very much, Shinra. I must say your in Congrats!

Shinra: Thanks guys. You won't regret this! Oh an easier way would've just been to go to Djose Temple and talk to the Machine Faction. But I thought it was too simple.

Buddy: Umm... Yeah, (acting smart) We don't take such cheap responses.

Brother: What he said!

FLASHBACK OVER.

Shelinda: We have to take one more break. So stay tuned.

COMMERCIAL #2

Announcer: Hey ladies! You ever want to look like the high summoner or her friends but don't wanna waste time with the garment grids and dresspheres?

Ladies: Yeah!

Announcer: We'll now you can! Presenting Gull-Gear! Fashions by YuRiPa. Now you can wear your favorite style... The revealing Lady Luck style. Or the Bundled up White Mage look for the winter. All the styles are hear. That's Gull-Gear. Call now for the catalog. Order Now!

(theme music)

Shelinda: Before we leave I just want to ask one more question... How did you make the garment grid?

Shinra: TOP SECRET! I am taking that to the grave.

Shelinda: But In Luca after I interviewed the Lady Yuna I gave her my grid because she said she was needing them for her dresspheres.

Shinra: Yeah, everyone who gave her their old grids I modified them to become Garment Grids.'

Shelinda: Ohh. We'll everyone. I bet we all learned a lot right? So I wish you all a good nite. See you next time.

END

Review. Okay I gonna need a while for my next Episode. I kinda got an idea because of one of my reviewers, but i need to think of the whole story. REVIEW please!... .


	10. Episode Seven: Kimahri and Tromell

Okay, I have been I am no longer stressed with assignments so I have time to return to "Shelinda".

Enjoy and as always review. Note: Since Kimahri never says a pronoun, when he refers to his team in FFX. I used the word "pilgrimage" to name the group.

**Shelinda**

**Episode Seven: Kimahri and Tromell (I can't think of a better title)**

(theme music plays and the crowd roars in applause)

Shelinda: Hello and it's great to see you again too. It's me Shelinda. Today we have a special treat. We have the leaders of two former fighting groups but now are at peace. No! No! Not Nooj and Baralai. Today we have the Ronso Elder, Kimahri, and the Guado leader, Tromell.

(The two "gentlemen" enter the stage)

Shelinda: Now, during the past all the focus was on New Yevon and the Youth League. Not many, including myself, knew about your problems. Please, tell us what happened?

Kimahri: On Lady Yuna's pilgrimage, Kimahri was guardian. Pilgrimage reach sacred mountain. Ronso at first did not let Pilgrimage pass. Ronso show true strength to mountain and to Ronso. Pilgrimage begins to trek sacred mountain. Maester Seymour attack Ronso and scaled sacred mountain to attack us. Many Ronso died that day...

Shelinda: I'm so sorry...

Kimahri: Ronso blame Seymour, Ronso blame Guado. Ronso sought revenge on Guado.

Tromell: Yes, Ronsos and all of Spira hated the Guado. Blindingly following his orders, So we ran away. We crossed the Thunder Plains and decided to hide in Macalania. We knew then that just as the woods are perishing so will we.

Shelinda: Oh my, How did you two resolve this?

Tromell: Why, the Lady Yuna. Of course.

Kimahri: Garik Ronso, led attack on Guado. Yuna challenge Garik to battle. Yuna gained victory. Garik then swore to mountain to stop plans of war.

Shelinda: Way to go Yuna! Tromell did you know of such attack?

Tromell: No. Actually we only left the woods because...

FLASHBACK

(The end of the woods in the side path (where you first meet Tromell in CH 1 or 2.) the musicians were playing their soft melody and Tromell walks out from the brush. The musicans stop playing and about to fly away as butterflies)

Tromell: Please don't go! I am terribly sorry. I heared music and I was curious to see where it came from.

Bayra: We play our final farewells for this forest.

Tromell: Farewells?

Pukutak: _A song, oh yes. To say goodbye. Gimme a tissue I am going to cry..._

Tromell: This can not be.

Donga: I will be. The fayth is gone and no fayth equals no woods. And no woods means no us!

Bayra: We have nowhere else to go.

Tromell: Then we are on the same boat.

Bayra: Aren't you Guado? Why not return to Guadosalam?

Tromell: We fled in fear of Spira's anger against us and Seymour.

Pukutak: _Die together we will, I should pop some pills..._

Donga: Let's just play!

(the music continues and Tromell stands in silence. Some other Guado come out of hiding. Simply there is a small concert. Tromell begins to feel a urge inside him, an urge to do something. He clutches his fist and turns to the others.)

Tromell: (calmly) Why don't we go home? (the music stops again, the Guado just stare at Tromell) Well... Why don't we? Truly it has been two years... Maybe The Lady Yuna has changed the world. Maybe we will be accepted again. (some Guado give a positive hopeful reaction, Tromell smiles) Let's go home. (Guado give a timid cheer, Tromell looks back at the three musicans...)

Tromell: Do you wish to come home with us?

Bayra: but... This is our home.

Tromell: The woods are perishing. You won't be able to live here longer... We have plenty of room. (to Guado) Anyone else in favor of taking them with us.

(The Guado in unison nod and smile in delight. This also put a smile on Tromell's face. Seeing the Guado so united again.)

FLASHBACK OVER

Shelinda: We'll be right back, Stay Tuned...

COMMERCIAL #1

(It is dark, A simple spotlight shines down on Tobli. He grabs a microphone and horribly sings the Hymm of the Fayth)

Tobli (sings): OWW WEE OWW WEEE, DOH DOH U A HO! HEYA YUPI! KIMCHI NOKO... (spotlights shuts off)

Announcer: Don't worry, he just hosts it... COMING THIS SPRING, WANNA BE NEXT SINGING SENSATION. GET READY FOR... SONGAPALOOZA! The new reality where you vote in to see who is Spira's new superstar! SONGAPALOOZA! Auditions in Luca, and the Calm Lands. See paper for details.

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hey hey hey! Welcome back. So we are here talking to Kimahri and Tromell. Now these two just recently mentioned the Lady Yuna. And that reminds me of something the Gullwings said on their first episode. Kimahri... where did you find the sphere, that you gave to Rikku?

Kimahri: Elder was looking for Lian and Ayde, two Ronso children. Kimahri found Ronso youth near fayth scar...

FLASHBACK

(At the Hot Springs. Lian and Ayde are playing in the waters. Kimahri walks up to them and the shore and stands with arms crossed.)

Lian: Oops...

Kimahri: Lian and Aybe know better, Fayth Scar sacred ground. Ronso are not to tread. Ronso not know of this area.

Ayde: Ayde Sorry.

Lian: Lian sorry also. But look what Lian and Ayde found.(Kimahri looks around the hotspring) Place so warm, much different than icy mountain.

Kimahri: Kimahri can feel that. (He looks up to see where the water comes from, Most likely the water is from resting place of the many fayth. Remembering "him" He was lost in his memories)

Ayde: Elder?

Kimahri: (back to reality) Yes Ayde. (Ayde hands Kimahri a sphere)

Ayde: Ayde found sphere in water.

Kimahri:(Kimahri looks at sphere) (shocked by what he sees) Ronso must return. Hurry

Lian: What is wrong Elder? Who is that man?

Kimahri: Elder explaind later. Ronso must return immediately.

FLASHBACK OVER

Shelinda: So... That it? (thinking) What a total snooze-fest...

Kimahri: Yes, Kimahri believes this is so.

Producer in communicator: Listen, let's cut them off. This is bull! Going to commercial...

Shelinda: Well, I want to thank Kimahri and Tromell for coming. And we will be right back with a surprise...

(camera's cut and Shelinda runs backstage. Her producer meets her in a hallway)

Shelinda: I'm sorry to say, but that was a total snoozefest!

Producer: I know... The ratings have been dropping since Tromell opened his yap. We need to get those two outta here and we need something to fill up eight more minutes.

Shelinda: What are we going to do?

(Tromell, Kimahri and a security guard walk down the hallway.)

Kimahri: Kimahri not understand. Why guard throwing Ronso out?

Guard: Because my boss said so now move it!

Tromell: (sees Shelinda) Oh Miss Shelinda, Why is this happening?

Shelinda: Well... um. You see you two are boring basically.

Tromell: (ofended) Well I'm sorry I'm not the High Summoner and her band of misfits. That is what's wrong with Spira these days! All these children running around with such radiacility!

Kimahri: Kimahri agrees, Shelinda being rude.

Shelinda: Umm I got to go (runs away)

(The guard continues walking the two down the hall, They go slowly. The Guard violently pushes Tromell and Kimahri down and begins insulting the two "gentlemen". Kimahri then goes mad. He lunges and attacks the guard and runs as the lion beast he is.)

(shelinda is back on-stage and is about to go on the air again. THEME MUSIC)

Shelinda: And were back! Now we have a great surprise and... AAHHHHHHH

(Kimahri crashes through the back wall. The audience goes into panic. The big blue beast lets out a mighty roar and looks out into the audience. He grabs the nearest chair and begins to destroy the set. A cameraman tries to get a better shot and Kimahri lunges for it losing transmission.)

END

Need to get my juices flowing again. Always in need of ideas,specifics help alot. THANKS


	11. Episode Eight: Halloween Special

Hey everybody, thank you so very much for the reviews. I can't believe there are so many. Anyway I know I'm 2-3 days late. But this is a Halloween edition of "Shelinda". Disclaimer blah blah blah you know the rest. Oh and in some of the Flashbacks, I may not be exactly as the game went. I haven't played in a while so I don't remeber every detail. And in some battles I'm describing how I fought. With that said...ENJOY AND REVIEW

**Shelinda**

**Episode Eight: Rybbo Rymmufaah!**

(theme music starts, the audience is all dressed in costumes, most of them in Dressphere fashions. Shelinda pops from backstage dressed as a chocobo. The crowd laughs and cheers while Shelinda poses for the audience.)

Shelinda: So how do I look? Thank you, thank you. Hello everyone and welcome to "Shelinda!"

We wanna wish everyone watching a very Happy Halloween. Today we have alot of fun in store...Now as you know Halloween is supposed to be spooky and creepy and stuff like that. So today we will see "Scary Tales of Spira". Our guests you have seen before and yet they always have something interesting to say. So lets welcome back High Summoner Yuna and the Gullwings!

(Except for Brother and Buddy, The Gullwings walk onto the stage. Yuna Paine and Tidus smile as they walk in (yes even Paine). Rikku, on the other hand, is grouchy and giving everyone the cold shoulder)

Shelinda: Welcome back guys, ehh... What's wrong with Rikku?

Yuna: Umm... She's still holding a grudge over what has happened involving her on this show.

(Rikku crosses her legs and turns herself the other way from her friends.)

Shelinda: But that was months ago. She still isn't over it?

Paine: She has, but when we were invited back the spark returned.

Shelinda: Rikku, I'm so sorry... Is there anything I can do?

Rikku: Hmph...

Shelinda: Oh dear. Anyway, We asked you guys to come and tell us some creepy things that have happened to you. So who wants to go first?

Paine: How about talking about Rikku's hair in the morning.(laughter from the audience)

Rikku: (snarling at Paine) GRRRRRrrrrrr...

Yuna: Maybe we should talk about Vegnagun?

Shelinda: Vegnagun? What's Vegnagun?

Yuna: A thousand years ago when Bevelle and Zanarkand were at war. Bevelle had tried to make this secret machina superweapon named Vegnagun. I brought a sphere from our battle. Wanna See?

Shelinda: Yes please! (A stage hand comes out and takes the sphere from Yuna)

Shelinda: While we get the sphere loaded let's take a quick break... Stay Tuned...

COMMERCIAL #1

(Benzo is in the middle of the Bikanel Desert, His Commsphere rings and he connects without looking into the sphere)

Benzo: Benzo here. (cactuar like squeaking is heard) Who is this?... Loberia?...Toumeya?...Li'l Arroja?...

(On the other end is Nhadala screaming into her commsphere, Cactuars are running around the campsite destroying all the machina? )

Nhadala: NHADALA! NHA-DA-LA! THE CACTUARS ARE ATTACKING US AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! COME NOW!

Benzo: Hmm... Must be nothing (shuts phone off)

Shinra Narrarating: Next time, they should use ShinraCom. ShinraCom, "It's the Network"

(theme music)

Shelinda: And were back. So Lets turn that thing on huh...

(The sphere plays... It begins where Nooj looks up to Baralai and Shuyin at the machina's control)

Nooj: Both Baralai and Vegnagun belong to him now.

Yuna: Shuyin

Nooj: I have a plan. I can't say it's a smart one.

Yuna: What?

Nooj: I will shoot Baralai.

Rikku: NO.

Nooj: With luck he won't die. His body will be useless and then he'll come for me.

Paine: Then what?

Nooj: I will die. My body has already been rigged.

Paine: But your our captain...

Nooj: Exactly

Shelinda: STOP! Hold it right there? You mean the praetor and the meyvyn knew about his too?

Yuna: Yes, They always knew. We didn't find out about until before we ended up fighting it. Press Play this is where I make my big speech!

SPHERE

Yuna: I don't like your plan... It sucks! Everyone was so happy "Great job, Yuna. You did it! You saved us all!" There were too many smiles to count. And I know I was smiling too. But now... When I look back... The people who shouldn't be here aren't. The ones who should be smiling with me aren't here"

"We had no choice"

Yuna: "We had no choice" Always "we had no choice". Those were our magic words. We repeat them to ourselves again and again. But you know... The magic never worked. The only thing we were left with is regret.

"Yuna, I'm sorry"

Yuna: No, I don't want this anymore...I don't want friends to die...or fade away. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win. Nooj, I know what you say is what you mean to do. But give me your resolve. Believe in Yuna.

STATIC...

The image returns as Vegnagun awakens to its beastly form. The audience camera shows over the audience's reaction of seeing a massive beast.

STATIC...

The image returns with the Gullwings agianst the tail. Yuna and Paine held thier mighty blades in their Dark Knight Garments. Both ladies releasing large amounts of energy with every "Darkness" That emerged from their bodies. Rikku, carefree as always, says "Boo-boo's begone!" And healed her girlfriends to good health. The tail begins to spark and crumble away from the platform. Rikku sees Leblanc with her two henchmen feeling the blow from Vegnagun's massive foot.

STATIC...

Through the slight fuzz you can see the Gullwings run jumping towards Logos and Ormi. Weak, they speak to Yuna.

Logos: Please!

Ormi: Help the Boss.

Yuna: The Gullwings are on it!

YRP reach the core as their new friends were recieving a barrage of bullets from Vegnagun's head.

Scenes of a great battle between the machina's core and the three girls were depicted. Amazement, Fear, Anger... just some of the emotions running through the viewer's heads. Just think, Yuna had saved the world again, and this time no one knew! Everyone just thought that her song in the Thunder Plains was the reason for her new fame in Spira. The machina was finally destoyed and the audience cheered for the girls like when they were celebrating Sin's destuction.

STATIC...

Vegnagun's opened it's mouth and released its exaggeratingly oversized canon. Agian the crowd gasped.

STATIC...

The static had skipped the whole battle between. A dead machina lied there while a strange glowing man walked towards Yuna, dressed in her songstress garment. Baralai had passed out and Paine ran to his side. Yuna just stood there.

Yuna: Shuyin, There is something I need to tell you. Words left unspoken for a thousand years... "I love You". And I'm thankful that you were with me to the very end.

Shuyin: But, I couldn't save you.

Yuna: It does not matter. Please, don't go on grieving alone...rest...

Shuyin: (pyreflies begin to emerge as he walks closer to Yuna) We can finally fade, together. (Shuyin get's too close. His vision clears and see's Yuna's face instead of his love's) NO! YOU ARE NOT LENNE!

Rikku: You just don't get it do you?

Paine: It's no use he's not listening.

Yuna: Shuyin. Please stop this!

Yuna, Rikku and Paine had to fight once more. After growing weak from the machina, they had to fight the controller. Yuna decided to handle this herself. She filled her grids power to the brink and unleashed it's secret... Floral Fallal. The High Summoner bloom out of the large flower with the beauty and strength of an aeon. Her power blooms into a Great Whirl. The rainbow of light blows Shuyin great damage. But retaliates again and again with Overdrive attacks that resemble the one's of her love. Tidus, most of all, was amazed by his likeness. He had only heard about Shuyin but truly never saw him. Minutes passed of footage of the battle taking place. Until, Shuyin had fallen. Yuna returned to her normal self. Grieving Shuyin now depressed and alone. Lenne finally reveals herself and the lost love finally meets. As the two souls say their final words the crowd applauses furiously. The sphere is cut off and Shelinda is seen crying.

Shelinda: sniff... That was so...beautiful...Let's take a quick break and I'll go get some tissues.

COMMERCIAL #2

(Three Macalania musicians softly playing to a crowd. Barkeep Hypello walks in front off the camera)

Barkeep: Come to new cafe in Moonflow yesh. Tonight we b-be having mushic and danshing, yesh. Moonflow Cafe on the shouth bank. Come Yesh?

(A/N So I took an old one, kiss my ass!)

Shelinda: And we're back, Wow I have to say what we saw has to be the scariest thing of the year.

Paine: I don't know... I still say Rikku's hair is worse.

Rikku: HEY! Will you cut that out already!

Paine: Well, Look who's talking!

Rikku: Oops...grrrrr!

TRANSMISSION CUT-----------EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES-------------------------------------------------------------STAND BY.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SIGNAL RETURNED.

Shelinda: Umm, I'm very sorry out there. Our electricity got cut off, but were fine now right guys?

Voice: Not for long.

(The soundstage doors slam open. A mysterious figure flws gracefully in.)

Figure: A pleasure it is to see you again Lady Yuna. I must saw your new outfit is quite charming.

Yuna: Who are You!

Figure: Why High Summoner? I'd think you'd remember me greatly. Let me give you a hand!

(The shadow races toward Yuna and grabs her by the throat, carrying her up in the air)

Yuna: No...Seymour.

Paine: Maester Seymour!

Tidus: I thought I got rid of you!

Seymour: Oh dear boy. Not even a sending could stop me. And now I have returned to seek my revenge on those who ruined my plans. And now that I know of Vegnagun...(laughs)... I can rule Spira once again (laughs, The audience panics and trembles in fear, but no one seems to run. Shelinda tries to calm everyone down.)

Rikku: PUT YUNIE DOWN!

Tidus: Your not getting out of here alive! Dead? Whatever you are! (RPT cast out their weapons, The shadow holds Yuna as his hostage.)

Seymour: Your choice BOY! Her life? (points to the audience) or theirs?

Yuna: NO! Seymour please! STOP!

Seymour: Quiet You! Just for that (HE releases Yuna and she falls over 10 feet to the ground. He looks over at the audience, and casts out a hand...) Death awaits all! (LAUGHS MANIACALLY)

The screens turns black, in the soundstage its darker than night. Screams are heard from all around.The power returns to the soundstage. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus stand alone on Shelinda's stage. The audience all piled on the ground in pools of blood. Seymour had taken all their lives, Shelinda was on the ground by a camera, she was slightly breathing. Yuna ran to her side.

Yuna: Shelinda! Shelinda, please...It's gonna be okay.

Shelinda: (very weak) La...ady...Yu...Yun..a...Yuna...

Yuna: What is it?

Paine: She should just relax, don't you think? We need to get help!

Shelinda: No...no...Yuna...You...you...

Yuna: Me?

Shelinda (starting slow and ending loud and fast) You...just..got..LOCO'D IN LUCA! (The crowds go back on their feet and cheer and laugh! Confetti starts falling from the ceiling. The Gullwings just stand their with their jaws hitting the floor. The camera loved every second)

Yuna: (gets up) ...(pause, looks around in shock)...SON OF BI-

END TRANSMISSION-

I know I'm late but still, I haven't taken down my decorations. So i hoped everyone had a happy Halloween. REVIEW!


	12. Episode Nine: Paine, Dona, and Barthello

**Shelinda**

**Episode Nine: Love Hurts**

(theme music)

Shelinda: Hello everybody... We'll how are you guy's out there? (applause) We'll wasn't last episode so much fun? (cheers again)... Thats great! Now on today's show, we are going to deal with relationships... These couples have come because all they ever do now is fight. Today we also have special assistance from Our special couple's therapist and sexologist, Paine.

(Paine returns to the show for her third time. Only this time she wasn't there to bug Rikku. She had become a professional psychiatrist.)

Shelinda: Thank you for coming back Paine. Um how's Yuna?

Paine: Um... Well she is still rough around the edges, but give her a few more days.

Shelinda: Well. That's good. :)

FLASHBACK

(The same night after the Gullwings leave Shelinda's sound stage. back on the airship... Buddy Brother and Shinra stayed far away from Yuna as possible. This left Tidus, Rikku, and Paine to bear with her in the cabin. Yuna decided to take her rage out with a little target practice)

Yuna: (rage) Everybody...get Back (she loads her pistol)

Rikku: Yunie but this isn't a firing range...

Yuna: I just have to improvise won't I. (She aims her pistol in Rikku's direction, Rikku runs in fear behind Tidus and they both go upstairs. Paine was by the bar, she just stood there. She was so afraid of Yuna right now, afraid to even blink. Yuna finally chose her targets, the liquor bottles behind the bar.)

Yuna: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!(She goes Trigger Happy Lvl. 1000, on the various bottles on the racks. Paine ran away from the exploding glass and hauled her ass up the stairs to find Tidus and Rikku made a fort with the mattresses and the sofas in the corner. Tidus opened a small wedge to let Paine in and the three of them trembled in fear while hearing the loud shatters of glass and the ongoing barrage of bullets)

Rikku: She's gone insane!

Tidus: No Duh! She's really taking that prank hard!

Paine: She just hates being embarrassed. And this time in front of millions...

Rikku: So what are we going to do?

Tidus: I think right now, we should just let her run out of ammo.

(Yuna continued to fire, but she ran out of bottles to bash. Yuna held her fire but she was still angry... She slowly and quietly walked upstairs)

Tidus: She stopped.

Paine: So who's go out to look?

(silence...Before anyone else could say a word Yuna puled off the bedsheeted roof over the fort. She just stared cold at the three frightened Gullwings. Tidus finally gets man enough to stand off the ground, her tries to talk to the homicidal Yuna but she only forces a kiss on his lips. No one was sure what was going to happen next.)

Yuna: (whispering) Make me feel good...

Tidus: (whispers back) Here? Now?

Yuna: (orders) Engine Room. Take a mattress with you.

(Tidus leaned over slowly to grab a wall from the fort but Yuna just goes "Too Slow!" and she flings the mattress over the balcony and it falls near the door and away from the mess. She grabs on to Tidus and doesn't let go as they go downstairs. Paine is the next to pop her head out of the pile of bed. She sees the two walk out with a mattress in hand. She quietly thinks to herself)

Paine: Something tells me Tidus is going to be the woman.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Shelinda: Now Paine. So how long were you a "shrink"?

Paine: Actually, I've always been a doctor. But when Sin returned and the Crusaders united again. I had re-enlisted into the force. Then after an "accident"... I wanted some time for myself, So I became a spherehunter.

Shelinda: Learn something new everyday, don't we? Can I call you Dr. P?

Paine: I'd prefer if you didn't.

Shelinda: Okay, no problem. So let's take a commercial break and when we come back. We'll bring out our troubled couple.

COMMERCIAL #1

This is a Spira News special report and now, Biggs Jemcho...

Biggs: Thank you, Deathseeker finally sought was he seeks after seeking.. sought...seek? (tongue-twisted, pauses and tries again.) Deathseeker finally sought was he seeks and seeking sought...Huh? (pissed off) NOOJ DIED! More at 11.

(theme music)

Shelinda: Let's quickly bring out our guests. Here from Kilika Island, Lady Dona and Barthello.

(The two sit by eachother but they seperate their chairs a little.)

Shelinda: Welcome to the show, Now Dona... What happened?

Dona: We'll it all started with politics. I joined the Youth League and dunder-head here joined New Yevon. (To Paine) And why are you here? I told you already to but out.

Paine: Don't take this out on me. I am here to help you.

Dona: Hmmph... Fine! So what do you recommend?

Paine: We'll I'd have to hear more.

Barthello: (like a little boy) Ooh! Ooh! Can I talk?

Shelinda: Go ahead.

Barthello: Dona always is treating me badly. But I still love her. When we we're on our pilgrimage I always was the one stuck battling every fiend in sight. She would never summon an aeon to help me! Then after I was done... all she ever say was was (imitating Dona) "couldn't you go any faster!" or "Get up you baby!". I took it without a word, but it kept killing me inside. (the audience fells sympathy towards Barthello and "boos" at Dona with yelling slurs like "bitch" and "whore")

Shelinda: Please...please, settle down everyone. Dr. P can you give us your opinion?

Paine: Don't call me "Dr. P"

Shelinda: (blush) Sorry, i forgot. Won't happen again.

Paine: It's Perplexing. Barthello, how did you two meet?

Barthello: Well... My father was a priest at the Temple so I lived there with him and my mother. As I grew older I started distancing myself from my father's wishes. He wanted me to be a priest but I wanted to help Spira my way. I wanted to be a Crusader. So I trained and practiced for years... trhen when they came to the island to recruit... I was so close to getting in.

Shelinda: What happened?

Barthello: Well, I passed all the physical challenges with flying colors... but I always failed the written exam. (Paine and Shelinda try to hold in their laughter)

Dona: See what an idiot he is...

Barthello: Hmph... anyway. I was in town all alone, my father told me to never return to the temple, if I went to that recruitment. I was going to beg for forgiveness so I was in the forest and...

FLASHBACK

(Barthello is walking through Kilika Wood. He remebers his secret shorcut to the temple (CH.3 of X-2) so he goes to climb the tree. He then hears screaming...

Dona: HELP!

(Dona is trapped by Lord Ochu. Her two guardians with her tried to cut him down with their small blades but it was no use. Barthello runs to the rescue and jumps and grabs on to Ochu's arm holding Dona. Dona's guardians just stare at this guy. After some struggles Barthello broke the summoner to be free and took her to safety, leaving Ochu with the other two men.)

Dona: Who are you?

Barthello: My name is Barthello... and you are?

Dona: I am Dona.

Barthello: And what is a fair angel like yourself doing in these woods?

Dona: I was heading for the temple to become a summoner. But I was stopped by that fiend.

And it looks like I have lost my so-called "guardians". (in a seductive matter) I could sure use a BIG STRONG man to join me.

Barthello: May I join you Lady Dona.

Dona: Hmm... I guess for saving my life, I can let you the favor of being my guardian.

FLASHBACK OVER

Barthello: (on his knees in front of Dona) Please Dona? Lets forget this and go home!

Dona: No!

Barthello: DONA!

----CRACK--------------------------TRANSMISSION LOST------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------UPLOADING-----------------------------------------------------------------PLEASE WAIT--

Shelinda: Sorry for the technical difficulties. Umm Barthello, I'm gonna have to ask you not to scream anymore.

Dona: jackass! See, now you broken a camera.

Barthello: I'm sorry

Paine: Dona, why do you treat him like this?

Dona: Why not! You see how clumsy he is. Plus he just doesn't satisfy me anymore.

Crowd: (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!)

Dona: The sex has just been horrible. I just lay and count the cracks in the roof.

Barthello: You mean you've been faking it?

Dona: Uh YEAH! In case you didn't know... Steroids hurt "li'l Barthello"

Crowd: (LAUGHS, and respond in a "oh no you didn't" attitude)

Barthello: Do...Do...Don...Dona?

Dona: (not caring attitude) What?

Shelinda: Let's go to commercial and we'll have Paine give us the final answer. Don't change that channel.

COMMERCIAL #2

Hey everyone, I just wanna use this commercial to promote my idea for another story. "Stepmother".

The Main plot is; Wakka and lulu are murdered but Yuna is convicted for the crime which she did not commit. So she is locked up forever, but After 20+ years locked up she wins her freedom and returns to Besaid, To seek justice and more.

Shelinda: And we're back... Paine we heard these two squabble... What can you do to help?

Paine: Hmm, Barthello... Why, after all this, do you still feel any passion for this woman?

Barthello: Because...Because... because, I like it. I like how she punishes me.

Paine: You like being her "property" right?

Barthello: Yes.

Paine: Okay, Dona... Have you ever thought about S&M? The whole leather; whips and chains stuff? You see, you dominate him in life, but... you leave him to dominate in the bedroom with... "li'l Barthello" and he doesn't want that. He wants you to stay dominant, so...

Dona: Fine. But what about my needs?

Paine: Honey! There are SOOO many things on the market for that! In every shape, size, color, texture, etc...

Dona: Well... i guess we can try.

Barthello: Oh could we? Really!

Dona: Yes. Yes. Yes.

Paine: Here is my Commsphere number. Call me tomorrow and we'll see what more I can do.

Shelinda: Thank you Paine and thank you Dona and Barthello. Folks before we say our todeloos Paine why don't you announce your "project"

Paine: Thank you, folks In three weeks I am premiering my new show; "No, Your Wrong!" A show where we will deal with couples' and family issues like this one we saw here. So tune in...

Shelinda: Thank you Paine. And from all of us here...Have a great night.

END

Thank you all who have reviewed and to those who read and didn't. I never had such a massive response so prompt. I'll see how long I can keep this series going. And check out "Stepmother" too Okay. REVIEW


	13. Episode Ten: Brother and Paine: Part 1

_Hello hello. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I just have to take this time thank and dedicate this chap to two special people. **Theweirdperson** and **Blurose. **Without theweirperson's ideas I wouldn't have half the chaps of this story. And Blurose thx for being a constant reviewer. So I dedicate this episode to both of you... Enjoy!_

**Shelinda**

**Episode 10: Born a Bachelor, Die a Bachelor: Part I**

(theme music)

Shelinda: Helloooooo SPIRA! It's me again, your lovable talk show host, Shelinda! (applause) Thank you. Thank you. On today's show we continue with people with relationship problems. So who better than to help Spira's own... Dr. P!

_(A/N: After the last episode, the producers of "No, Your Wrong" decided that Paine's nickname would make a more acceptable and crowd pleasing title. After a few "ajustments" in her contract, she liked it. CHA-CHING $$$ -.-)_

Paine: (already on set) Hello everyone. Shelinda thanks again.

Shelinda: No problem... Umm... I hate to ask but, Hows Yuna?

Paine: Um... _(A/N: I just had to do one more of these)_

FLASHBACK _(YAY!)_

Right after Paine leaves the studios in Luca and is transported back on-board the airship. Paine walks from the bridge to elevator to go down to the cabin to get a bite to eat. She meets Tidus and Rikku coming out of the elevator.

Tidus: Paine, Don't go down there!

Paine: Why not?

Rikku: We just finished watching you, you did great by the way...

Tidus: Back to the subject, Yuna is still... how do i put it...

Rikku: Pissed off?

Tidus: Thanks, and you going back on the show now was not the best time.

Paine: It's fine to be mad, but she is taking this way out of proportion. And I think she has had enough time to squawk, don't you? Even Rikku got over her grumps.

Tidus: True that.

Paine: Look, I'll go talk to Yuna. Hey! How did you two even see it with Yuna like that?

Rikku: Mattress fort.

Paine: Again? (they both nod, Paine walks past the two and heads for the elevator)

(The metal slid open, Paine carefully walked into the cabin. Everything was normal, no broken bottles, nothing else torn apart. Just the mattress fort had moved downstairs to the mini-stage in the back corner of the cabin. Paine took a few more steps and leaned over the bar. Yuna was nowhere in sight. So that means she was probably upstairs.)

Paine slowly walked up the steps. The night sky looked beautiful in the large windows. She head onward and found Yuna at the sitting area. She was just sitting there, quietly polishing one of het pistols. She looked up at Paine and adjusted herself, sitting like Sharon Stone in Basic Instict

_(A/N: was it Basic Instict? I think that was the movie. The scene when she sits and uncrosses and re-crosses her legs and you could see under the skirt that they still parodize on TV)_

Yuna: (creepy tone) Hello Paine.

Paine: Umm... Yuna, why are you sitting here in the dark.

Yuna: (still creepy) Ooh, just wanted to see the stars. And today I saw a special star...

Paine: Really?

Yuna: (creepier) yes! It was on channel 4. She had silver hair and pale skin and red eyes I think they called her (doing quotes with her hands) "Dr. P"...

Paine: Fine. You saw the show.

Yuna: (normal but angry tone) You bet I did! How could you just go back?

Paine: Your being a brat about this! Minus four respect points.

Yuna: You can take those points and shove 'em up your...

Paine (immediately) -As I was saying... It was a joke Yuna. It's okay to be mad. But youv'e gone too far.

Yuna: (calm) Have I?

Paine: (-.-') You vandalized our airship! You threatened Rikku's life! And you raped Tidus in the engine room! What more do you need?

Yuna: Oh... I'm sorry.

Paine: I not the only one you should be saying this to.

Yuna: Fine. (she gets up, jumps to the lower level with Paine and they walk together.) By the way... How many respect points do I have?

Paine: Now... 26.

Yuna: Wait! How did I get less than Rikku?

Paine: (-.-') make that 25...

FLASHBACK OVER

Paine: She fine.

Shelinda: That's good! Alright. Now today we have another love problem. Dr. P, this young man says that he has had this crush on a girl who he works with. He says she has found a new love but he can't help but still be jealous. So he wants our help to just forget...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(On board the Celsius. Yuna Rikku and Tidus are watching "Shelinda", with no mattress fort.)

Yuna: Uh oh!

Rikku: Please! Anyone but him...

Tidus: What?

Rikku: Brother

Tidus: Brother?

Yuna: (blushes) He... he has a crush on me...

Tidus: Huh! Wait isn't he your...?

Rikku: Yup. Sick ain't it? (All three nod)

Yuna: Maybe, Paine can really help him

Tidus: He better hope she does.

Rikku: Did anyone ever tell Paine?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Back at the show, Brother has already been introduced and sits by Paine)

Paine: Brother? You?

Brother: Yes! I want to forget Yu... yu... yu... you know who.

Paine: (thought) Nice save. (speaks) We'll All I can tell you is to put yourself back in the scene. Hit the singles' bars, Get some Comm numbers, etc..

Shelinda: Well looking at him, He doesn't seem to be the "social butterfly". Anything special we can aid Brother in.

Paine: Looking at him... He could use a makeover.

Brother: A "make-WHAT"?

Paine: Makeover! It's where we make you look less ugly than what you look like now.

Shelinda: Well Paine, I guess you and I got the same mind. Brother we are going to give you a makeover! Everything is already set up backstage. So why don't you run back there and get started...

Brother: YIPEE! (He jumps up and heads around the stage)

Shelinda: While he gets started le't take a quick break. Stay Tuned...

BACK AT THE AIRSHIP ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rikku: What? Brother, a makeover?

Tidus: Wow. I think I'd better get Shinra and Buddy for this...

Yuna: Hurry Back! (Tidus heads out)

Rikku: Yunie, what did you ever think of Brother?

Yuna: Me? Well... He's okay. A little odd, though...

Rikku: Just a little?

Yuna: We'll I'm trying to be nice (They both giggle)

Rikku: Hey! Its back on!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shelinda: Here we are back stage. And behind this door, Brother is undergoing his transformation. Now you and I are going to go back on-stage and we are going to meet three bachelorettes who will meet Brother and one will go out on a date with him.

(The camera follows Shelinda back onstage. There are three beautiful young women on stage.)

Shelinda: Hello Ladies.

Ladies: Hi!

Shelinda: Okay so you've seen who your going to date, right? (they each nod) Now, between tonight and tomorrow morning, all three of you are going on your own date with Brother. And tomorrow night everyone is coming back on the show and each are going to share your personal experiences. Everybody understood? (they all nod, again) Okay, so as you can see, this show is TO BE CONTINUED! Good night, Spira!

oooooooooooooooooooooooBACK AT THE AIRSHIPoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuna: (Turning the sphere screen off) Why didn't you guys tell us?

Buddy: He said he wanted it to be a surprise. And knowing how you were acting the past few days...

Yuna: Guys again... I'm very sorry.

(Everybody replies)

Tidus: I wonder how he'll do?

Rikku: I wonder what he'll look like?

Yuna: We'll just have to wait... I guess

Shinra: Umm... Guys? If Paine and Brother are in Luca... and were in here... Who's flying the airship?

(A few seconds of silence)

All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

End...

Stay Tuned to part II. And don't look for the Stepmother, I removed it. Oh well, Life hoes on. I'll try again some other time. REVIEW!


	14. Episode Ten: Brother and Paine: Part 2

**Shelinda**

**Episode Ten: Born a Bachelor, Die a Bachelor: Part II**

It's the next day in Spira. Back on the Celsiu, The Gullwings were still panicking in the Cabin even though they started screaming 24 hours ago.

Gullwings: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Buddy: (toughts) I'm tired of screaming. (speaks) WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! (everyone shuts up)

Rikku: Hey what was that for?

Buddy: You have noticed that we are all still in the cabin, and were still flying. Right?

Tidus: So we've been on auto-pilot all this time?

Buddy: (embarrased) I guess so. (Everyone looks down at Shinra)

Shinra: I'm just a kid... (everyone falls to the ground)

Yuna: So what time is it?

Rikku: (Turns on the sphere screen) Hey! It's "Shelinda" Time!

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shelinda: Good Evening Spira! Welcome to part two of this very special episode of Shelinda! Now for those who don't remember last night's show... We had Brother, the "official" leader of the Gullwings. He came on to our show so he can get back into the dating scene. So we, including Dr.P, gave him a makeover and a crash course on dating etiquette... So, does everybody want to know what happened?

Let's find out! Please give a round of applause to Brother and Dr.P!

(The two Gullwings walk out onto the set. Paine joins Shelinda in the audience side while Brothers takes one of the four seats onset. Shelinda greets Dr.P and continues to Brother)

Shelinda: So Brother... How did it go?

Paine: How'd you do?

Brother: Great. I had a lot of fun! And the ladies did too!

Shelinda: That's wonderful! Now let's see if the ladies agree. First, lets bring out your date from last night, please give a warm welcome to... Rubi!

(A young lady walks out on stage, she is in her early 20's about 5'6''. She 's white and has dark brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. Rubi is wearing a bold red v-neck top and a long black skirt.)

Shelinda: Thank you for coming Rubi, So how did your date go?

Rubi: umm...great?

FLASHBACK

(Rbi and Brother were sitting in an Al-Bhed restaurant in Luca enjoying their meal. Things weren't going too bad... Unfortunately, Brother forgot almost all his table manners.)

Brother: This is delicious! (scarfs down more bites of his meal)

Rubi: (Trying to get his attention) Umm.. Brother. So your the captain of the Gullwings?

Brother: Hmm... (mouthful, spitting out gobbles of food bettween words) Oh... yes... We hunt... spheres...alot...

Rubi: (cleaning herself) Right... so um... How is it like working with the high summoner?

Brother: It's alright. (finishes his meal and unbuttons his pants at the table) Ughh... That was good!

So what do you want to do now?

Rubi: Well... (wanting to finish this date) You see... umm... I forgort to... Washmy Hair! Yeah, I forgot tonight is when I wash my hair and I can't go of schedule. So... (she gets up, he follows her out the door.)

Brother: Well umm... goodnight then... (leans in for a kiss, Rubi runs away!)

FLASHBACK OVER

Paine: Brother! I'm very disappointed with you! How could you be such a pig?

Brother: Um... I'm just a kid?

Paine: STOP! It barely works for Shinra! Why the Hell should it work for you!

Shelinda: Rubi? So I take it there won't be a second date, right?

Rubi: Not in your life! Can I go now?

Shelinda: Of course... Thank you for coming.(she leaves) Folks let's take a commercial break and we'll be back to see if the next day went a little smoother.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Celsisus)

Tidus: Did Brother listen to anything Paine told him?

Rikku: Please it's Brother!

Yuna: Did you see how he looked? I can't believe he's wearing a shirt!

Rikku: And pants that fit!

Tidus: I hope the look isn't just for the show.

Rikku: Its back on...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shelinda: Welcome back. Brother... Brother... Borther... Let's see if you did better with your second date. Everyone, Let's give a warm welcome to, Luiza!

(Luiza is a short blonde al-bhed girl. Kinda reminded Brother of Rikku, but Luiza was pleasant to be around with. She entered in traditional Al-bhed green uniform)

Shelinda: Welcome Luiza, Now I hope your date went better than the last.

Luiza: Actually, It wasn't that bad. I work for Mr. Rin on the Highroad as a hover pilot. So we had a few things in common.

Brother: Yeah, It was a lot of fun. We went chocobo riding on the highroad.

FLASHBACK

(It was a sunny morning on the Mi'hen Highroad. The two were riding side by side on chocobos talking. A/N: But who cares. So lets go to when the fun started...)

Brother: This is fun. I've never been on a chocobo before.

Luiza: Not many Al Bhed have, too bad though. I find it a lot more fun than the hovers.

Brother: Say you wanna race?

Luiza: Are you sure you can take me?

Brother: 3...2...1...

Luiza: Go! (Luiza gets a head start)

Brother: No fair! (His chocobo chases her's)

(The two riders race north on the Highroad. Passing the various walkers and the machina patrols. As they reach the Agency. Luiza wins the race and parks the chocobo in the pen. Brother finally arrives.)

Luiza: Let's go inside to get a drink.

Brother: Aww... But I want to have Fun! Can't we keep going?

Luiza: After... okay

Brother: Okay... (he gets off the chocobo and sends it to the pen.)

FLASHBACK OVER

Paine: Well that sounds sweet. Luiza, How was his manners in the agency?

Luiza: Well... he is a little messy, but not as bad as his previous date. (They lightly hold each other's hand)

Shelinda: Aww... that is so sweet! But I do need you to wait backstage and give his third date a chance. We won't be long.

Brother: Do we have to?

Shelinda: I'm sorry. (Luiza and Brother hug and she was pleasantly backstage) Let's quickly get into your third date... Let's bring out Pitusa!

(Pitusa is the tallest of his free dates and the most endowed. She has black crimmped and curled hair. She comes in dressed in a blue mini skirt and a white long sleeve top, she sits next to in a lazy manner Brother)

Shelinda: Um... Pitusa, I'm afraid I have to ask you to cross your legs. (Pitusa does)

Paine: So how was it with you two?

Brother: BEST DATE EVER!

Pitusa: (nonchalant) It was alright, He's not the best I've had. But he was good...

Paine: Excuse me?

Pitusa: (bitchy) What are you retarded?

FLASHBACK

(In a small inn in Luca. Smashing and pounding noises are heard in the hallway from one of the rooms.)

Voice: BROTHER HIGHER!

Voice: RRROOOGGGERRR!

Voice:BROTHER FASTER!

Voice:RROOOGGGEEERRR!

Voice:I CNT HEAR YOU!

Voice: RRRRRROOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!

FLASHBACK

(The crowd is silent, Shelinda is shocked.)

Paine: Let's take a break. We'll see you in minute.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Airship, the three Gullwings just sat there with there jaws hitting the floor in silence)

Gullwings: ...

Tidus: Oh...

Rikku: My...

Yuna: Gah... (thought to herself when she said those words to him)

Rikku: Yunie?

Yuna:...

looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paine: Welcome back. Now Brother, who do you choose to have a second date with...

Brother: Well its obvious... Luiza!

(Luiza is invited back onstage. Only she is not with the same happy face as she left.)

Luiza: BASTARD! (She smacks him hard across the face and kicks him once in the groin)

Paine: Ouch...

Paine: Well, Brother... We ought to get back to the airship, right?

Brother: (on the floor recovering from his injury)

Paine: Um.. Good night everyone!

END .000000000000

Better late than never right? REVIEW


	15. Episode Eleven: Season Finale

_Hello Everyone. I just want to say thank you so much for laughing at my jokes and enjoying "Shelinda". So this time I want to present the season finale of Shelinda. In this Episode Shelinda rounds up Her guests from previous episodes and sees how she has changed their lives... So read this story, cause it may be the last chap._

**Shelinda**

**SEASON FINALE: The Reunion**

Shelinda: Good Evening Spira! Thank you for tuning in. So guess what we have today... Well throughout this whole season we have had laughs... tears... and some shockers! So Before we end this season. Today we have have invited our previous guests back to the show! (applause)

So... Let's bring out our first guests... Logos and Ormi. (The two men walked out and took their respective seats)

Shelinda: Welcome back. Now for those who don't remember... Logos and Ormi came on the show to place a protest on the series; "Syndicate Style", because apparently Leblanc fired them to replace them as the grand prize of the show. So Logos... Ormi... What's up?

Ormi: Well we left the Youth League after Nooj passed, and Leblanc took us back in.

Logos: Yes... I remember that day well...

FLASHBACK

(It is at Nooj's funeral and sending, Leblanc dressed in traditional black is crying at the foot of the Yevonite performing the sending. Logos and Ormi were the first at consoling Leblanc. She started crying on Ormi)

Logos: It's okay Leblanc...

Ormi: Yeah Boss...

Leblanc: (between tears) You...still...call...me "Boss"?

Ormi: Oops... Sorry.

Leblanc: Its okay. Logos... Ormi... Will you two come back?

Logos: Huh? But I what about that whole finding new henchmen show?

Leblanc: That was... a scam, I only... did that to make Nooj jealous... We were having issues at... the time.

Ormi: Leblanc?

Leblanc: Yes.

Ormi: When do we start?

(She smiles and the three lock in a group hug.)

FLASHBACK OVER

Ormi: It feels great to be back!

Shelinda: Well problem Solved! One down so many to go... So let's continue, shall we. During this season we had former Crusader/chocobo rancher, Clasko, with a young girl named Calli who were debating the use if chocobos as food. Let's Give a big applause for Clasko and Calli! (Again, the two new guest enter and take their seats)

Shelinda: So how have things been with the chocobos?

Clasko: Well, we worked out a small compromise. Since I opened my newest CLFC on the Mi'hen Higroad. I agreed that no chocobo on the Highroad would ever be served there. And I donate a percentage of my profits to Calli's foundation for Chocobo Rights.

Calli: Sometimes you can't win it all. That's why you compromise. So our part was that we'd host no more protests against CLFC, and we Clasko's donations have let us make a new Ranch to raise them.

Shelinda: Again! Another problem solved! This is going so well! Let's take this moment for a quit commercial break, so stay tuned...

_Hey, I just wanted to take this break to announce my ideas for future projects... 1: A reality series following Tidus/Yuna kinda like (Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica with a bit of Britney Kevin: Chaotic and some of my own crap)... 2. "Dr. P" Paine's new series where she gives advice to people with problems and stuff like that... 3... And finally, maybe i'd revived my first Fanfic, "X-2 and the City". But Hey those are just my ideas. I don't have anything solid yet. Give me your opinion in a review if you like..._

Shelinda: Welcome Back! Okay that's two down. Now, when Blitzball started, we invited The Besaid Aurochs, last year's champs, to join the show. Unfortunately they could not be here so they are joining us through Commsphere's... Do we have a connection? Hello? Anyone there?

COMMSPHERE PLAYS

The Besaid Aurochs along with Lulu and Vidina are in the village. Other villagers wave into the commsphere.

Wakka: Hey Shelinda, Hey Spira. This is Wakka just giving everyone a big hello from Besaid Island.

Shelinda: Hello Wakka. How is Besaid and the Aurochs?

Wakka: Well Besaid just a peaceful as ever and With our new team captain, Tidus, around. We will be keeping the trophy a little longer.

Shelinda: Well Good Luck then. And how are your wife and son?

Wakka: Lu? She's same as ever. She's over my big goof on your show and so is Yuna. And Vidina just started to stand by himslef. (Grabs Vidina brings him closer to the Commsphere) Say hello Vidina... Say Hello... (The baby stares into the camera and let's out a happy "gaa")

Shelinda: Ooh he's so cute! Hello There (She waves)!

(Vidina laughs and then sneezes, the audinece laughs at the boogery image being transmitted.)

Wakka: Oops sorry about that. (He return Vidina to Lulu. Another villager cleans off the sphere) Het thanks! So anyway that's pretty much it from here.

Shelinda: Thank you so much Wakka! We'll be seeing you guys in Luca then... Goodbye. (the transmission ends)

Shelinda: I don't see why I got into so much trouble, In the end everything is turning out so well! Now But I am afraid we had some bad news. We had a mishap on one Episode with Elder KimahriRonso and the Guado leader, Tromell. Because of what happened we would like to take this moment to apologize to those two great "men" and beg forgiveness for any offenses we have commited.

(Rebounding) NOW! Back to Happy! We have another live transmission from The airship Celsius where apparently there is a little party going on. So Live form the Cabin of the airship Celsius... We present The Gullwings... Baralai, Isaaru and Gippal!

(Everyone is the Cabin having a party!)

Shelinda: Hey Everyone!

All: HI!

Shelinda: So what is this all about?

Rikku: It's my BIRTHDAY!

Shelinda: Well, Happy Birthday Rikku! Now basically all of you were our biggest impact on our show. So how many happy endings do we have?

Yuna: Well Shelinda. I'm over our little fued from halloween.

Shelinda: That's 1...

Gippal: Well me and Rikku are back together, and She's coming to Djose and moving in with me.

Rikku: But I'm still a spherehunter! And Gippal might have to drag his butt sometimes and be a Gullwing too!

Shelinda: That's 2... Where's Brother?

Tidus: Umm... Let's just say, Luiza's back.

Brother in intercom: PARTY! PARTY!

Luiza: (laughing) HAHAHAHA

Tidus: See what I mean.

Shelinda: That's definitely 3!... I thought I saw Baralai there... Baralai?

Baralai: Yes Shelinda, I'm here.

Shelinda: Baralai, I know its been hard, but how are things.

Baralai: We'll me and Isaaru have kept our relationship a secret until I was let out to the world. But now... There is still some head butting as me still having power in Bevelle but we will go on living.

Isaaru: Also, we were thinking of making our coupling official.

Shelinda: Are you two getting married?

Baralai: (Blush) maybe... If we do your invited.

Shelinda: That's a happy ending! YAY! That's 4 down. Am I missing any... Paine? Oh yeah, Dona and Barthello? Paine how is that making out?

Paine: Well they make an appearance on my new show, "Dr. P", and there you will see their change.

Shelinda: Well Paine. Welcome to the Luca Broadcasting Network family. Ooh that reminds me... Lady Yuna, is the rumor true of your own show?

Yuna: Umm, yep. There is still no title but It's going to be a look into all our lives, especially Tidus' and mine.

Shelinda: Hey, are you ever getting married?

Yuna: Well...

Tidus: I can answer that... (Tidus holds Yuna's hand and walks closer to the recorder, He then gets down on one knee and the audience cheers since they know whats happening next.) Yuna... Will you make me the happiest man in Spira? Yuna, Will you marry me?

Yuna: (completely shocked) NO!

All: HUH! (dumb-struck!)

Yuna: I can't... I can't get married. What if you disappear again?

Tidus: What? Yuna?

Shelinda: Yuna! I thought you loved him?

Yuna: Its just that... I never said this to anyone, but during the last two years I found a new love...

I sort had a relationship with Buddy.

All: BUDDY!

Yuna: Yeah, I'm Sorry. But when you left... I had been offered to Marry the New Yevon leador before Baralai. And I said no hoping to find you. But while spherehunting I lost hope... and So... We were alone in the Engine Room, and then...

Rikku: Yunie! How could you?

Tidus: Well... How was I supposed to know it's true what they say about black men in bed!

Tidus: I'll Kill him! (Marches out of the Cabin to the hall)

Yuna: TIDUS NO! (She runs over try to plead and stop him but it is no use, The cameraman follows the group trying to get every bit of this.) PLEASE!

Rikku: Yunie! Hey shut that off! (Rikku knocks into the sphere recorder and Shelinda loses contact.

Shelinda: HELLO! This is all my fault! I need to stop them! Fanc! Come with me!(Shelinda runs out of her set with Fanc, the cameraman, and through the Luca studio. She runs towards the Stadium where the airship was docked.) (running) Oh dear... Oh dear... I hope I'm not too late... (She arrives at the docked Celsius and tries to find an entry point) LADY YUNA! LADY YUNA! FANC HELP ME!

(Fanc, helps Shelinda look for an entrance. Suddenly Baralai and Issaru teleported out of the airship)

Shelinda: GAYS! Uh I mean... GUYS! How do I get in there!

Baralai: Shelinda, Don't go In there!

Shelinda: Please tell me!

Isaaru: Here, use this... (Give Shelinda a mini remote) push the button and you'll be in the bridge.

Shelinda: Thanks! Come on Fanc!

(The two are inside the airship. Tidus has Buddy on his knees as he has his Sword looming over him. Yuna and Rikku are keeping their dostance trying to calm Tidus down. Brother and Luiza are in Brother's pilot seat hiding under a large blanket covering their nude bodies. Shelinda runs down the steps)

Shelinda: Please everyone stop!

Rikku: SHELINDA?

Tidus: It's too late. Buddy's gonna DIE!

Yuna: (crying) NO! (She raises her pistols at Tidus and cries at her actions and words) Stay Back!

Shelinda: YUNA! (runs in between) Please you two must stop!

Tidus: NO SHELINDA!

Yuna: TIDUS! (Tidus pulls back for a large swing. Yuna relentlessly pulls the trigger and Her blonde lover gets impacted. He treads back a little dropping Brotherhood and finals falls to the ground.)

Shelinda and Yuna: NOOO!

Yuna: What have I done? What have I Done? (Yuna drops the gun she just fired and holds the other close to her head) What Have I Done?

Rikku: Yuna! STOP!

Shelinda: YUNA?

Yuna: (in a whisperlike tone) I'm Sorry

(Yuna pulls the trigger and shoots herself in the head. She falls to the ground. Shelinda is stuck between the two dead bodies and starts to cry. Rikku weeps in Gippals arm and, trying to hold himself, Gippal let's out a tear from his eye.)

Shelinda: No... This is all my fault!

Rikku: (hearing what Shelinda says) Huh... She's right

Gippal: Rikku?

Rikku: (to Gippal) Shelinda! This is all Shelinda's fault! (To Shelinda) HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER!

Shelinda: Rikku, I'm so sorry!

Gippal: Sorry? "Sorry" won't solve anything.

Rikku: Yeah, You should pay. (Rikku grabs for her daggers and runs in Shelinda's directon) DIE!

(Shelinda dodges Rikku's first strike and her second. The two girls run around in circles. Until Paine enters the room. Shelinda runs over and hides behind her.)

Paine: RIKKU STOP! (But Rikku couldn't and she lunged her dagger into Paine. Paine is dead instanly. Rikku lets her fall and she just walks over her and sees a frightened Shelinda on the ground trapped.)

Rikku: Any last words?

Shelinda: ... (closes her eyes)

Rikku: Fine! (She strikes the wall beside Shelinda's head and gets up) (happy) GULLWINGS! SHELINDA JUST GOT LOCO'D IN LUCA!

Shelinda: (opens her eyes and sees the dead parties getting up off the ground and brushing themselves off) HUH!

Yuna and Gippal: Now you see how it feels!

Shelinda: (faints)

Yuna: From all of us to all of you. GOOD NIGHT AND THANKS FOR WATCHING!

ENDoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's it for Shelinda! So Give your final reviews and your opinions on the spin-off ideas.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STAYING TILL THE END. HUGS AND KISSES FOR ALL!


End file.
